Once In A Lifetime
by ButaTokki45
Summary: All Annabeth Chase has ever wanted was a friend to stick up for her, stay by her side. When she visits her best friend, Thalia and Thalia's cousins, she not only finds out that she has amazing friends, but one might eventually turn into love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Like all fairy tales, they end with a happy ending. Well, for me, I don't believe that. Sure, Cinderella gets her prince, Little Red Riding Hood lives, Hansel and Gretel get their lives back. But, they all have hard times. Me? I don't get a happy ending. I am stuck with the horrible middle. I'm something people call a freak because I'm different. I thought that that's what makes you special, but I guess not. They make fun of me because of my dyslexia and ADHD. I am never safe from anything. Monsters are always chasing you. By that, I mean the popular kids. And not only that, but strange things would happen to me. Once, a man walked down the sidewalk in my elementary school, with a woman behind him. Normal, right? Wrong. Every time the man would say something, the woman would repeat it. Almost like an echo. My parents told me that it was my imagination, but I knew they were hiding something. Also, people make fun of you. It's really hard to enjoy anything when you are being neglected by people, especially your if you have no friends.

All I've ever wanted was a friend. One that will always be there for me, never let you down, and will stand up for you anytime. I have Thalia, but she is probably the only friend I have. People don't want to hang out with a lonely, beat up, young girl like me. At school, no one takes a second look at me. Teachers don't call on me, even though I'm really smart. I just want to fit in. I've never thought that one day, I'd be in a fairytale, running for my life, but with a friend. It felt like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulder, and I know, that I have someone by my side.

I'm at my high school, Truman High, in California, studying for a huge test after spring break. Oh. Sorry for being rude. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm sixteen years old. I have blonde, curly with a streak of gray from studying too hard. I dress like any other person. A t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I have owl earrings on from my dad as a birthday gift for my fourteenth birthday. My mom also gave me a Yankees hat, but I only wear it outside of school because of the dress code. Life for me has always been hard. I've never been popular girl in my life, but, somehow, I'm okay with that. For me, studying is my life. I want to be able to get into a good college and be a successful architect. I've always wanted to be an architect since I was little. The Parthenon is my inspiration. It's beautiful. The columns make me yearn to go to Greece one day. But for now, I'm stuck in high school, with a minimum wage job.

Anyway, back to studying. I'm so tired, especially because Gym when we had to run the mile. I was first place with a time of 7 minutes exactly, but I'm pooped. When tenth period was over, I was so happy that I was going home. It;s the start of spring break, and I'm visiting my friend Thalia in New York. I've miss her so much. I haven't seen her in five years! We met when my mom had to go on a business trip and I came with her. I am also very excited to see the Empire Stated Building, the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridge, and Broadway. I can't stand my brothers, Matthew and Bobby. They like to pull pranks and sometimes, it just gets on my nerves. Sure, it's funny, but once in a while, they prank me. They change my caller I.D or scare me. I am so glad that they won't be coming with me to see Thalia.

You see, Thalia has her own little problems. Her little brother Jason is really annoying her. He would prank call her when she's doing homework, or pound on her door, than run off, or out whipped cream on her face when she's asleep. Not only that, but spring break is the only time that her cousins are coming to visit her. You do not want to meet her cousins. They are just a pain in the butt. One of them is Nico Di Angelo. He's only twelve, but has a mind of a seven year old. He ears black all the time so you might mistake him for goth. His sister died when he was eight so I've always had a soft spot for him, even if he is just as annoying as Matthew and Bobby, but at least he brushes his teeth and flushes to toilet. And then, there is Percy. Percy Jackson. I won't be surprised if he turns out to be the host for Punk'd. You do not want to meet him. He is my age, but he is always and will always be a stupid kid. Percy has sea green eyes and jet black hair, but it's always messy. My and him are complete opposites. Oh. My. Gods. (I tend to say gods for some reason) Percy has always been worse than Matthew, Bobby, Nico , and Jason combined. He will prank any girl he sees except for adults. The last time I was in the same room as him, I swear, I was going to wring that kid's neck. All I know about is background is that he has a half-brother named Tyson, a mother named Sally, and a dad that lives in Atlanta, Georgia. Percy and his family live in Manhattan, New York. That's the only bad thing in my vacation. Boys. I've never been attracted to them. Never have and never will. I've always had bad experiences. Well, I'm home.

"Hey, Mom," I yelled as I was going up the stairs to my bedroom. As I opened the door, Matthew and Bobby come running out of my room. "MOM! Matthew and Bobby were in my room! AGAIN!," I screamed. I could here my mom yelling at my brothers and I had a smirk on my face. Then, I went to wonder about why Matthew and Bobby were doing in my room. A few seconds later, I found a spider in my drawer where I keep my shirts. They know that I'm scared of spiders. So, I screamed.

"What's wrong, honey?" my mom said as she reached my room.

"Sp-sp-spider!" I stuttered. She picked up a piece of paper, got the spider on it and left. But she turned back and said "Hurry up and pack, sweetie. We are leaving in forty-five minutes." I am psyched. I can't wait! I started to pack. You only get this once in a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I reached the airport in La Guardia at twelve in the morning, I searched the crowd with my mom for Thalia and her dad, while my mom and I went to the luggage department to get our luggage. We decided that we will stay at Thalia's house because they have a guest bedroom. My mom and I are going to stay there for the break. As I look for Thalia, I see a boy, at least twenty-three. He has short, blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing light blue denim jeans with a blue t-shirt. He looked like a guy you would find on the beach, but one feature made him kind of scary looking. As he turned my way, I could see a scar from under his eye to his chin. Something about him was so familiar. Then, he turned. He met my eyes and looked really shocked. He then walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Luke Castellan," he says, holding out his hand for me to shake it. I shook his hand and then, he surprised me. He hugged me. "Wow! Annabeth, you've grown. I can't believe that you are now, what, fifteen, sixteen?" As he looked back at me, he must have noticed my confused face. " Don't you remember me?" he asked with a confused face like mine.

"Um, not really?" I answered back. Way to go, Annabeth. I have to remember. I don't want to be rude. I tried to go through my head, thinking, thinking, thinking. And then, a few seconds later, it hit me. "Luke? As in my camp's director?" I can't believe it. I met Luke when I was at camp when I was twelve. The camp I went to was called Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp in New York, where you can learn how to fight with weapons, ride horses, and meet other people just like you. I was put into the Athena cabin. Everyone there looks like me and acts like me. Besides home and Thalia's place, it's the only place I can feel like I fit in. At camp, I fought with a dagger unlike other kids who fought with swords. Luke was my instructor for sword lessons or horse riding. He was like the brother I never had.

Yup. That's me," he laughed, bringing me back to reality. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, I sighed.

"I'm so ...surprised to see you here," I said, shaking my head. And then, Thalia came forward and hugged me out of no where, pushing Luke a little.

"ANNABETH! I'm so happy! We are going to go see the Empire State Building, and Broadway, and the bridges because I know you love architecture! I can't wait!" Wow, Thalia looked and sounded like she just ate a pack of sugar. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles next to her nose. She wore a navy green cardigan with a blue and black striped shirt in the inside. She also wore lightning earrings and wore dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. It was just then and there that she noticed Luke and her face softened and calmed down. "Oh, hey Luke. How you been?" WHAT!

"Hey Thalia. I've missed you guys so much. I can't believe you guys have grown this much since camp. I hope we see each other around again. Bye."He walked towards the same direction he came from. I was going to ask him where that scar came from, because it wasn't on his face during camp. It almost seems like he as avoiding the subject.

"So Thalia." I said awkwardly. Suddenly, I felt as if all of Thalia's hyper energy transferred to me. "Oh. My. Gods! I can't believe we are going to those places! Thank you so much!. This is going to be one of the best vacations ever! And how do you know Luke?" Thalia and I jumped up and down, holding each others hand. My mom came from behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Thalia Grace. You have become a beautiful young lady. I hope that your father is alright with us staying at your house." my mom introduced as she was shaking Thalia's hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Chase. Actually, my father was the one who suggested that you stay at our house. I was so happy with the idea, I couldn't turn it down. Oh, and Annabeth, I met Luke at school. Connor and Travis Stoll are Luke's half brothers. I go to school with them and once I had to do a project with them. Do not ask me about the experience because words cannot describe how annoying they were. We got a C- because of them."

"Well, we better get going." I cut in. We grabbed our luggage and exited the airport.

When we got outside, I breathed in the city air and coughed. I'm not used to the city. I have always lived in a suburban area. Not many cars, buildings, and people. As I kept coughing while my mom rubbed my back, Thalia searched for our ride. When she found it, I had stopped coughing and we all walked over to a Toyota Camry. It as a silver, grayish car, and inside was Thalia's dad.

"Hello Mr. Grace. Nice to see you again." I said politely, while he opened the trunk to put our luggage in. He came out of the car and greeted me. He wore a pinstriped suit with black shoes. He looked like a typical business man.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad that you decided to come to New York." He muttered something in my ear so only I can hear. "I'm so glad you didn't bring your brothers. They act like Nico, Jason, and Percy. I just can't stand it." That made me laugh and my mom and Thalia gave me weird looks. "Ah, well if it isn't Mrs. Chase. How lovely to see you hear," he said with a hint of sarcasm. My mom seemed to notice the sarcasm.

"And how nice to see you here to Mr. Grace. I hope you didn't mess up the company this time," she said with sarcasm. She and Mr. Grace started talking about work. I walked over to Thalia and helped out with the luggage.

"Hey, Thalia. I have a question," I said.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked when we were all done putting the luggage into the trunk of the car.

"I was just wondering if your cousins are going to be at your house for the break," I said, hopefully. I do not want to spend my vacation with boys, especially since I just left them.

"Sorry Annabeth, but unfortunately, yes." Thalia actually looked really devastated and looked like she would burst into tears in a few seconds.

"It's okay, Thals. We'll make it through and show those males just who they are dealing with." I stood up like Super Man, with my hands clenched in a fist and on my hips. I looked up into the sky like I was victorious, but as people walked past me, they either laughed, or gave me strange looks. That made Thalia chuckle and made me feel better, even if I was blushing. My mom and Thalia's dad told us to get into the car. When I got inside, I sat next to Thalia and my mom. Since we were all in the back, I wondered who would be in the passenger seat. I haven't seen who it was since I only saw Mr. Grace in the driver's seat. I knew there was someone there because I saw something move. I whispered to Thalia that there was someone in the front seat next to her dad. She looked shocked and confused. I guess she didn't notice there was someone there. I told her to scare that person when I count to three. She nodded.

"Ready? One. Two. THREE!" I yelled. My and Thalia jumped forward and spooked the person in the passengers seat. The person jumped up, hit his head on the roof of the car, and slid back down on his seat. I now know that it was a boy. We were all laughing really hard so Mr. Grace had a hard time concentrating on the road.

"Geez! Tell me next time when you scare me! That means I have to get you back. Revenge, here I come," said a voice I only faintly remember.

"Dad! What is HE doing here. I thought he wouldn't come until, like, eight at night. I bet that Nico is at the house already. Annabeth's right here. You know how she doesn't like boys." Thalia crossed her arms and put on a pouting face.

"Well sweetie, sorry, but I guess they came early. When I said that your friend Annabeth was coming, he jumped up and came rushing to me, begging me to take him to the airport with you. I just can't believe you didn't notice he was in the car. He made a lot of noise you know," Mr. Grace answered in a fatherly voice. I blushed when he said that this person begged him to come with him to the airport to pick my mom and I up. I could tell that HE also blushed. I saw a part of his cheek and it was as red as a tomato.

"Uncle Grace! You promised not to tell! Now I'm embarrassed to show my face." The voice was so familiar, but I just couldn't remember. It's like the whole Luke business again.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't make you embarrassed. Just let me see who you are." I was waiting for his reply.

"Fine, I'll show you." And then, he turned. I gasped. The boy I thought was so annoying was sitting right in front of me. He looked like a more mature person, but I could tell that he still kept that silly kid inside of him. I saw the face of someone none other than Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Whoa," was all Percy had to say.

"Hey Percy. Nice to see you again. Hope you have changed your way of pranking girls." I said.

"What?" He took a second to process what I had just said. "Oh. Yeah. I mean no. I am still pranking girls. Young, old. Who cares. They're girls so I can prank them all I want. Except for mom. Man, she got so mad when I messed with her. I hope to never do that again." Percy wore a goofy grin that I couldn't help but giggle at. He blushed and looked away from me. Percy wore a blue hoodie with jeans. He wore nikes and had sunglasses on his head. His hair was really messy and grew longer. What stood out the most were his sea green eyes.

"What? You got nothing to say to the girl that you pranked years ago. Don't tell me because I'm smarter than you that you got nothing to say." I said, confidently.

" In your dreams, Wisegirl. I'll prank you to my hearts content. I have help from Death boy and you got Pinecone Face there to help you," he said back at my grinning like the Percy I knew from years ago.

"Us girls will kick you and all the guy's sorry butts, Seaweedbrain. I hope you like the taste of failure because you're gonna get some," I said back, making him look a little shocked. Then, we all laughed again. When we ceased the laughing, I said "Nice to see you again, Seaweedbrain."

"You too, Wisegirl. Nice to see you again." After that, we all remained quiet for the rest of the way.

Thalia's house was big. It was a little bigger than mine. It had a fountain in the front yard with bushes sprinkled around. The house is a maroon red and white. It looks really modern. The garage was big enough to fit at least two cars in it. We parked in the empty space. Once we got out of the car, I grabbed my luggage and went up the stairs. The inside of the house was spectacular! It had modern and old fashion furniture with big glass windows. The walls were painted blue with a few lightning bolts on it. The architecture of the house was splendid. I am so glad that we are staying here.

As I went up to my room, I tricked on the stairs. I was about to fall back, but Percy caught me in time.

"Be careful, Wisegirl. You almost fell down the stairs," he stated.

"Um, thanks Seaweedbrain."

Percy helped me carry up my luggage to the guest room.

"Hey, Percy? Where are you going to stay? My mom and I are staying in the guest room. What about you and Nico?" I asked.

"Me and Nico are going to stay in the living room. We're going to crash on the couches for the break."

"Oh. Okay. If you don't mind, it's okay if you stay in the guest room and my mom and I stay in the living room," I suggested.

"It's okay. Thanks for the offer Annabeth. I can't believe that I was so...annoying when I was little and that you are so nice to me. Thanks again." He had a dreamy look on his face. It looked like he was in a flashback. When he was back to reality, we went up the rest of the stairs to the room. The guest bedroom looked as if maids came inside and tidied the place up. It smelled like the cool ocean breeze...or was it just Percy. Percy and I put the luggage on top of the bed and I started to unpack.

"Um...can you leave, Seaweedbrain. I have...girl things in here," I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Right. See you downstairs, Wisegirl." And with that, he left.

As I unpacked, I thought about my summer with Thalia when I was twelve. We were both at camp and had a blast. When I was at camp, I vaguely remember a boy that looked strangely like Percy. He had messy jet black hair with light sea green eyes that pierce through the black hair that was covering part of his face. This mysterious boy was placed in the Poseidon cabin. He was the only one there. It mus have felt really lonely. I haven't seen this boy since I was twelve and I haven't seen Percy since I was seven.

After I unpacked, my mom came into the room to unpack her bag. I went downstairs to find Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Percy sitting on the couch, trying to push each other off. "Guys? If you want a seat then you can ask each other nicely." Everyone besides Thalia looked at me. Then, Jason ran up to me and hugged me.

"Annabeth! It's so nice to see you again! My sister has been bugging me and you are the only person that actually helps me stay away from her. She never does anything bad when you're around. So help me please?" Jason looked at my pleadingly and I couldn't help but say yes. Jason was a smart kid, but can act childish at times. He is fourteen right now, but is taller than everyone, but Percy. He wore a green shirt that said 'Eat Voltage!' and he wore dark jeans with blue converse. Then, Nico walked up and hugged me. Nico smelled like the dead. I mean, he doesn't smell rotten or anything, but he just smells like a funeral. He wears all black. Black shirt, sweater, pants, shoes, and he has black hair and brown eyes that look black. Nico was about twelve.

"Nice to have you back, Annabeth. When I went to Percy's house for the summer, he kept talking about you. It was so annoying!" Nico went on and on about what Percy said. I blushed until I looked like a tomato and so did Percy. Then, Percy cut him off.

"I think that Annabeth has heard enough. Why don't we all play a game? How about tennis?" Percy suggested. We all agreed and headed outside to the tennis court in Central Park. I changed into sport shorts and a big t-shirt with some nikes. I also grabbed my water bottle. Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Jason did the same. When we left,we drove into the city and found a subway. When we reached Central Park, there weren't many people on the courts which was good. That means we had more space to play on, We decided to play doubles first. Me and Thalia against Percy and Nico. Jason will be the score keeper for the game. We all decided that Thalia would serve. Then the game started.

Thalia served it into the left side of the opposite side of the court. Nico was there to hit it with a forehand to my direction. Since the ball was on the left of me, I hit it with a backhand. Percy hit it with a volley and sent it flying in the middle of Thalia and me. Thalia looked at me and I knew what to do. Thalia and I ran for the tennis ball. Then, I hit it. I sent it behind Percy and Nico tried to hit it, but wasn't able to reach it in time. 15-Love. We were in the lead.

We were in the lead and won the game. Then it was Jason's turn to play doubles. Thalia sat out for this game. I served it. We won the game and I was pretty sure that Percy and Nico were going to faint. I had really good stamina. I guess they didn't. After this game, we decided to play singles. First, it was Jason vs. Nico. It was a really good match. They kept on hitting it back and forth until Jason lobbed the ball while Nico was at the net. That was Jason's mistake. Nico hit the ball behind Jason, winning the game. Next, it was me vs. Percy.

"You might have win in doubles, but I will beat you in singles, Wisegirl!"

"In your dreams, Seaweedbrain!" The game started.

Percy served. It went into the service box. I hit it with a strong forehand. It made it across the net. Percy was there to hit it. He volleyed the ball, but I was there and hit it. It hit the doubles line and Percy didn't reach it in time. We kept playing for at least twenty minutes. At the end, I ended up winning.

"You have no chance, Seaweedbrain," I remarked. I could see that Nico was playing against Thalia, I guess they got bored watching us.

"Good game, Annabeth. You better save up that feeling of victory because next time, I. WILL. Win," he stated confidently. We all took a break and drank some water.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last pair I wanted to see in the whole world. Everyone saw my face. I guess my face looked shocked because Percy said "Annabeth, what's wrong. You look like you have just seen a ghost." I knew my face showed a lot of emotions. Fear, anger, disappointment. My friends all followed where my eyes went. Over the chained fences of the tennis court, I saw Ava with her boyfriend AJ. The people that bullied me all through elementary, middle, and high school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I could tell that Thalia was worried. She looked really scared. She didn't know what was going on with me. Ava and AJ then saw me staring. They walked over to me. Ava had on a skirt that was way too short with a tank top that was way too small for her body. She had dirty blonde hair and wore too much make up. She was a life sized Barbie doll. AJ wore saggy jeans that showed his boxers with a big shirt. He wore a beanie on his head and Osiris shoes on his feet with brown hair.

"Hey Annie girl. I knew I smelled rotten meat. You're all sweaty. No wonder you can never manage a relationship." Ava and AJ laughed. I felt like I was going to cry. All my life, I've been bullied and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I didn't have the guts to stand up for myself. I didn't go to anyone because I'd be called a tattle tail. Most of all, if I did anything to upset them, I'm afraid that I won't be able to fit in with anybody.

"I don't know who you are, but Annabeth is the best person in the world. I bet that you will never be able to live up to her. You guys are pathetic," Thalia insisted. Whoa. That came out of no where. I felt better because of what she said. Then, Percy, Nico, and Jason stood up for me too.

"Yeah. Thalia's right, If you can't buzz off, we'll deal with you. Right guys?" Percy said confidently. Nico, Jason, and Thalia agreed and nodded their heads. I heard Ava and AJ scoff.

"Well I see that you got friends, but they are freaks just like you. You guys have no purpose in life. You guys are just followers for leaders like us," AJ retorted back at us. That really hit me, And my friends.

"Watch your mouth. You have no idea who you're talking to." Nico shouted.

"Whatever. Like I said, you guys are just freaks." And with that, they left.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Don't listen to them. They just want to bring people down to make them feel better." Jason insisted.

" Yeah" repeated everyone else, but I couldn't hear anything. I was lost in thought. Me? A freak? No. I had awesome friends who stood by my side. The only thing I wanted was a friend. Right? As if I want to be popular. They just hurt people. But what about the good popular people. Like Luke. At camp, he was pretty popular, but was actually nice. That mysterious boy from the Poseidon cabin. The sea green eyed boy. He never really hung out with anybody, but I can see from the look in his eyes that girls must swoon over him. I was the only girl that he ever socialized with. Every time I tried to ask him about his name, he quickly changes the subject. He was always popular, but nice.

"Annabeth? Annabeth...ANNABETH!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh. What? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"We were asking you who are they and why were they bullying you?" Thalia sounded worried. She was on the verge of tears. I know that bullying is a touchy subject for her. I am the only person that she told me about people bullying her. She thinks that no one is able to help her. That just hurts because I know how it feels.

"They were Ava and AJ. The 'It' couple at school. They...bully me. They say that I will never be as popular or pretty or as smart as them." By now, I was on the verge of tears and a major meltdown. " They say that I will never make it into the best schools or win any competitions or have any friends. You don't know how much it hurts." Now, I'm really crying. " They like to make fun of me to make themselves look better. I hate it. They bring me down and-"

"STOP IT!" Percy surprised me long enough for me to calm down for a minute. "Annabeth. It's okay. If you would've just told us, we could of helped you a lot. W-we could have been able to stand up for you. Even if you were a hundred miles away. And I've been bullied before. I know what it feels like. I've been through it all my life. I was never that cool at anything. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Teachers don't call on me, classmates don't even give me a second glance, I-I'm never able to sit with a group of people I enjoy being around. Never able to turn my back for a second without people whispering about me. Except when I'm with you guys."

" Me neither," said Nico, sadly. " I am known as death boy at school. People don't take the chance to know me. I can be a cool person to be around." He chuckled a little. "I might look scary and uncomfortable, but I just need someone to really know me." He looked devastated.

Then, it was Jason's turn. "And I don't tell this to anyone, but at school, I'm being bullied by this big, ugly, scary kid named Christian. He likes to take my lunch money and make me feel like a preschooler compared to an adult. A big, ugly, scary-"

"I think I get it. Thanks for telling me this. It makes me feel like you guys trust me enough to tell me your stories. You guys are my best friends and I'm never letting you go. Never. Thank you." We all hugged each other. Big group hug.

" Can't...breath!" Nico gasped for air. We all laughed and started to play tennis again, this time, actually motivating each other. When it was around four o'clock, we started to head back, but we all were hungry. So, we stopped at McDonald. I mean, we were all sweaty and dirty, but hungry. No one looked at us like we were a couple of sweaty, dirty, teenagers. I guess it seemed pretty normal.

I ordered a crispy, honey mustard snack wrap with some fries and Pepsi. When we all were done ordering, we sat down all together and talked about school.

"And then, Mrs. Smith actually fell backwards and everyone laughed! It was so funny. But then, Mike and Jake got detention for doing it. It was fun while it lasted." I guess Jason's story was really funny because Thalia started choking on her fries. Then, it was my turn.

"Well, I have this really big test coming out and when I say big, I mean REALLY big. This test can determine where I go to college, or where I'm going to work, or-" I was cut of by Percy's laughing. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that you are only in your sophomore year of high school and you're freaking out about college. Just chill out for a while. Spring break only comes around once every year. Enjoy it while you can." Percy's speech made me relax.

"Thanks, Seaweedbrain. I should enjoy this break and I will."

"Anytime, Wisegirl."

Now, Percy really looked like that boy from camp. I got lost into his deep, sea green eyes. He had the same hair, eyes, smile. I could see that something was bothering him, but decided not to ask.

When it was time to leave, it was already six. We have been in there for two hours! We all went outside to find the subway and take the closest train to where Thalia parked her car. We all fit into the car comfortably and started to drive home in silence. I'm really sick of this silence. It makes me really uncomfortable. I'm comfortable for one second then, BAM, uncomfortable the next.

When we reached Thalia's house, it was already six-thirty, but neither my mom, or Mr.. Grace cared. Thalia told me that her mom was away on a business trip like my mom, but in France. That makes me want to talk about the beautiful architecture of the Eiffel Tower.

"Did you know that the french called the Eiffel tower La Tour Eiffel and that it's nickname, La dame de fer, means the iron lady? People were shocked by it's shape. It was criticized by people because they thought it was too artistic. Engineers knew that if they want to build the tallest structure they would need the understand the importance of wind force. And-" I was cut off...again.

"Annabeth, I think we should hit the showers and just crash on the couch, watch a movie, and fall asleep." Thalia said with a smirk. I blushed because I knew that I always get too excited when it comes to structures or architecture.

Thalia went upstairs to shower, while I wait in her room. I couldn't help but sneak around the place. As I was looking on her bookshelf for a good book, I accidentally knocked it over. Something landed on my head and I groaned. I picked up what fell on my head and it surprised me. It was a picture of Thalia and Luke. Thalia was about twelve and Luke was about seventeen, but with no scar. They both smiled widely at the camera with the Stoll brothers behind them, wrestling each other. I couldn't help but smile because I knew that Thalia was especially happy that year. Whenever she called me, she would be all happy and excited. I wanted to know what's up, but I never got the chance.

I heard Thalia get out of the shower, so I put the picture back on the shelf, took a random book, and sat on her bed, pretending to read it. Thalia walked in with her lightning bolt pajamas on, her hair a hot mess.

"I heard something when I was in the shower. Was everything okay?" Thalia looked puzzled.

"No. Nothing happened. Just reading, uh," I looked at the book title. The Day My Butt Went Psycho. "Just reading The Day My Butt Went Psycho. Nothing much." I probably looked really stupid when I tried on my fake grin. Apparently, I might of looked too stupid. Thalia looked kind of creeped out, but her face softened.

"Alright, Annabeth. Your turn to hit the showers."

"Okay." I grabbed my pajamas and took a shower. I couldn't help but think about Thalia and Luke. Why hasn't she ever told me that she knew him. I mean, I told her I knew Luke Castellan. I'm her best friend, right? Relax, Annabeth, relax. This was going to be an interesting break.

**I just wanted to say that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I hope that you guys like it so far. I will start to use Percy's POV in chapter eight, and might switch to other characters because I've already wrote the next three chapters. I will still use Annabeth's POV. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After we watched that movie last night, I couldn't fall asleep, especially if the weather outside is awful. It has been raining cats and dogs since we got here from tennis and McDonald I try really hard and has tried everything to fall asleep. Listen to soft quiet music, stare at the wall, close my eyes and try not to open them again. I've tried but it doesn't work, which makes no sense because I should be tired from all that tennis this afternoon. So, I decided to go downstairs and go for a midnight snack. I know that it isn't right, but I'm going to try anyway.

As I walked downstairs, I could hear noises coming from the living room. I just remembered that Percy and Nico were staying there. I was about to head into the kitchen, minding my own business when one named came out of Percy's mouth. Annabeth.

Okay, I know this is wrong, but when someone talks about me, I tend to eavesdrop. Thalia's living room was between the stairs upstairs and the kitchen, so it was pretty easy to hear them talk.

"-doesn't know? I thought you told her already. How is she going to react when she finds out?" I was positive that it was Nico's voice I was hearing.

"She probably won't find out. I mean, I've already found out who I am and so did you." That was unmistakably Percy's voice. What did he mean 'I've already found out who I am and so did you'? Did they have split personalities?

"I mean, Thalia has already found out when she was twelve. Why do you think she was happy all the time." That's why Thalia was so happy that year. She found out who she really was. But that still doesn't make sense.

"Also, are you going to tell Annabeth about the whole camp business? Why she was forced to go and why everyone in her cabin was pretty much the same? I found out when I was eight. No one was in the Hades cabin, but me and Bianca, but you know...she died." Wait, Nico had a sister? And she died? How come people never tell me about this stuff. They told me about their bullying stories, but they can't tell me anything about me? I thought I was their closest friend. Also, how do they know I was at camp. Could they have been spying on me? No. Chiron, the camp director, always kept the intruders out.

Now that I think about it, Camp Half-Blood was pretty weird. Chiron was in a wheel chair and he always had a blanket spread across his legs like he was hiding something. Also, when we learn how to fight with swords, we actually used real weapons. I was only seven. Why would they let me use a sword. I didn't really use a sword thought. I usually used a dagger, which you need a lot of skill to use. Not only the weapons, but I was pretty sure there were dangerous things lurking in the forest. I would here bushes rustling during the night and see shadows during the day. Everyone in my cabin had the same personalities. They were smart, clever, and wise like any child of Athena would be. But that's stupid. Greek gods aren't real. You only here them in myths. They are just real. But what is this feeling in my gut? Suddenly, there was thunder and lightning outside and it spooked me.

I wanted to hear more about their conversation, but I accidentally hit the wall because of the lighting and thunder that spooked me. Hey, when you are squatting on the floor, it isn't the most comfortable stance either.

Percy and Nico looked alerted.

"Who's there?" They said in a controlled voice. I slowly crept up the stairs without them hearing anything. More lightning and thunder.

When I reached my bed, my mom pretty much took the whole bed when I carefully turned the lights on. Her hand was one top of my pillow and her head was titled upwards, which I think wasn't healthy. Her foot was one my side of the bed where you put your stomach. I tried as hard as I can to move her and push her, but man, she was heavy. Don't tell her I said that. I had no choice, but to find somewhere else to sleep. I tried Thalia's room, but her bed was too small and there was a huge poster of Green Day and it kind of scared me.

I didn't even try Jason's room. Don't ask. I had no other choice but to go downstairs to where Nico and Percy were. I crept downstairs as quietly as I can. When I reached the living room, I can hear Nico and Percy faintly snoring. I guess they fall asleep really quick. They both were sleeping on the floor with their sleeping bags. I couldn't help but stare at them. Percy looked so peaceful. His shaggy hair covered part of his eyes and his mouth was partly opened. He breathed in with his nose and breathed out with his mouth.

Nico was the complete opposite. He was wearing all black and so was his sleeping bag. His face was in his pillow so the part that was visible was his raven black hair. When I tried to reach the couch, I stepped on something hard and hairy that made me shriek. It wasn't loud enough to wake the boys up, but loud enough for Nico to turn his head around and groan. What I stepped on was Nico's head. I whispered sorry, but I really doubt that he can hear me. Percy suddenly moved and his hand grabbed my foot, which was right in front of his foot. I resisted the urge to scream. It startled me and now, I have no idea how to get out of this situation. It was already four in the morning. I squatted, grabbed Percy's hand, and carefully loosened his grip on my foot. I finally got out.

I sighed with relief and lye down on the couch, trying to think about what was going on about finding who you are business. Thankfully there was a pillow and blanket A few seconds later, my eyes felt really droopy. When I shut my eyes, I immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up at around ten in the morning. My body was aching. I slept on the most uncomfortable couch ever. Modern and cool? Yes. Comfortable? No.

I got up to go brush my teeth upstairs. On the way up, I didn't see anyone. I knew that my mom and Mr. Grace were at work, but what about everyone else? When I reached the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth, changed into my Grey hoodie with capris, and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail. I thought I looked good for a normal day.

I walked downstairs and I hear voices from the kitchen. I can also smell pancakes. Man, I was hungry. I just remembered that I didn't get my midnight snack. I followed the scent into the kitchen where Thalia was making pancakes and by making them, I mean putting them into the microwave. Percy, Nico, and Jason were all talking on the dinner table. They changed out of their pajamas and didn't brush their hair. Typical morning for boys. Thalia was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, jeggings, and dark eyeliner on. Nico wore all black...again. Percy was wearing a black shirt to match his hair with Bermuda shorts. Jason wore a plain white shirt and some basketball shorts and was the first on to notice me.

"Hey, Annabeth! Good morning."

"Morning, Jason."

"Morning, Annabeth." said Nico and Percy in unison.

"Morning, guys." I took a seat next to Nico. "So, what's for breakfast?" I asked. The microwave beeped and Thalia came over with a plate full of pancakes, fruits, and different kinds of syrup.

"We are having pancakes" We all had two pancakes with either a topping of syrup, fruits or both. My pancake had strawberries with strawberry syrup, not to mention a small slice of butter on the top. It took us all at least twenty minutes to finish the pancakes since they were big.

We all went into the living room and all ran for the couch, but me. I sat on the carpet in front of the TV. Jason turned it on and almost immediately, breaking news.

"-has been attacked. We don't know why robbers have gone into the forest. Citizens claim to have seen mythic like creatures. Others are said to have seen kids with real swords, bows and arrows, daggers, and chariots. No one knows what is going on, but when the police arrive, everything disappeared. This story matched up with a pizza delivery boy's story. He said that he had seen a real live camp with chariot races, kids with armor, and flying horses. There is a secret in New York and the citizens are determined to find out what. This is Miranda Larson with breaking news." Right after this Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Percy all reached for the remote to turn it off. What was going on.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Nico chuckled nervously trying to relieve the tension in the room. Everyone else gave him the evil eye, especially Thalia. I processed everything the lady said about the forest. I was onto something. The pizza delivery boy claimed to have seen kids in a camp with weapons and chariot races. Almost like Camp Half-Blood. Then, realization dawned on me. Camp Half-Blood was hidden in the forest. Everyone there trained, even the little kids. I trained when I was seven. Everything there was like an illusion. I could have sworn that there were things flying in the sky. Smaller than planes, but larger than a bird. It have hooves and a majestic mane. I thought I was seeing things. When my mom and dad brought me to camp, they wouldn't actually go into the camp. Also, whenever I have a hard time, there is a voice in my head, a female one. She sounded really important and wise. Almost like the goddess of wisdom, Athena. What if all of this is real? What if my whole life has been a lie? I looked nothing like my mom. Only a little like my dad. Also, Thalia's dad looked nothing like Jason and her. Their mother died when they was younger. I don't even know Nico's parents. I know that he has lived with Percy ever since I knew him.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy sounded really worried. The room was silent. I guess I looked like my pupil and my iris looked gray. I probably had a melancholy look on my face. " Annabeth?" Now Percy really looked scared.

Finally I broke the silence. "Have you guys ever heard of a place called Camp Half-Blood?" still facing the TV. Then, I turned. They all looked at each other eyes wide. Their faces were pale and almost white. I can't stand it anymore. "You guys have heard of it haven't you." I raised my knee up to my chest in a cannon ball position. They all whispered to each other in a group circle. When they finished, they looked at me.

"Um, Annabeth, we need to tell you something." Thalia looked like she was going to burst out into tears. That's strange. Thalia is the strongest person I know. "Everything that you heard on the news, the kids, the monsters, the pizza delivery boy, are all real." I took a deep breath. I needed to process this.

Percy continued. "Camp Half-Blood is a camp for special camp for kids like us. Do you know why you have ADHD and dyslexia? Why you keep seeing things? That's because we are demigods. Or if you like, half-bloods. We have ADHD because it's our fighting instincts. If we don't have it, we won't be able to fight and we'll die. We have dyslexia because our brain is wired to read Ancient Greek, not English." That was a lot to put in my mind.

"Wait, so if we are half-bloods, does that mean that one of our parents are one of the Greek Gods?"

"Yes. My mom is mortal and my dad is immortal." Percy sounded okay with this.

"So is ours," Thalia said, pointing to Jason. "but Jason is a Roman demigod. My dad turned was a Greek god when he first met my mom. Then, he changed into his Roman aspect when he met my mom the second time. And that's why Jason and I don't look all that much alike."

"I have a confession." Nico cleared his throat. "Um, I am a half-blood, but not like Thalia, Percy, Jason, or you. I have been in a place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It makes time slow down when you're inside. They lure you in and sometimes, it's too good to ever come out. It felt like we had stayed there for months. But it turned out to be years. If I hadn't been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, I would have been seventy years older."

Wow. I'm a half-blood. And so are my friends. "Wait. Wouldn't that mean one of us could be a child of Hermes, or Athena, or Zeus?"

"Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon at your service.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of the Greek gods."

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace. Son of the Roman aspect of Zeus, Jupiter."

"And me. Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"Oh. That's why you know Luke, Thalia. I forgot that you came to camp with me. You met him at camp. Since he was the swordsman." I thought for a while."What about me? Who's my parent? Is it my mom or dad?" I really want to know who I am. This is probably what Percy and Nico mean by finding out who you really are. "Do you guys know who I'm the daughter of?"

"No." said Thalia, Jason, and Nico. Only Percy remained silent.

"Percy? Do you know?" I looked really scared. Percy looked really sorry.

"Annabeth, I have something else I need to tell you. When you went to camp, did you remember sitting in by the camp fire, singing camp songs?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, almost every night, a camper gets claimed. A symbol of your godly parent will appear over your head. I was claimed, but by a creak. Not all kids get claimed. If you don't, you go into the Hermes cabin. Some kids don't get claimed for years. It's really sad.

"When you came to camp when you were twelve, did anything appear over your head. Maybe like a bright light or a picture?" I jogged through my memory.

"Yes. I had an owl above my head. Does that mean I'm the child of Athena? I was put into the Athena cabin." I realized two things. "Oh. My. Gods. That means everyone in my cabin is my half sibling! Oh. That means Matthew and Bobby are my half-brothers. Oh yeah!" I was happy about that part. "Wait, Percy, how did you know that I went to camp when I was twelve?" He looked down at his feet. "Oh. My. Gods. Percy...you were that boy weren't you. You look just like him."

"Wait what boy?" Thalia looked puzzled. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"When I went to camp when I was twelve, besides my siblings, I met a boy from the Poseidon cabin. He was my best friend at that camp. He would fight with me, ride with me, make me feel good. And now, I just found out that that boy is sitting right in front of me." I stared into Percy's eyes, but he wouldn't look at me.

"If I'm the son of Poseidon, I can't be close friends with you, Annabeth. Athena and Poseidon have always had this rivalry with each other. They practically hate each other. If they can't get along, then how do you suppose that their kids can be friends. That's why I never told you who I was Annabeth, who you were. I knew that if I told you I was your friend from camp, you'll find out everything and be in danger. I can't let that happen. When you find out that you are a half-blood, your scent gets stronger. You can't use the internet or it's pretty much saying 'Hey Monster! Come eat me. And bring some barbeque sauce.' I can't let that happen. You are too important to me. We can't be close friends." And with that, he went outside without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Annabeth! I'm home!" My mom and Mr. Grace came home from work. It was around four thirty in the afternoon, but the sky was darker than normal. Then, it started to rain. I guess Apollo's chariot wasn't coming near me. I ignored my mom and went to sit with Thalia, Jason, and Nico. Percy hadn't come back yet. We were beginning to get really worried.

"I'm going to go look for Percy," I said, not being able to wait any longer.

"No, Annabeth. It's too dangerous out there. Remember that you are a demigod. Monsters are out there. One can kill you. Plus, you're not armed," warned Thalia.

"I guess you're right, but I can't just stay here and not do anything! Percy could've died already! You don't know how guilty I would feel if anyone found Percy dead." I started to burst into tears. My mom came rushing into the living room where we are.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"Mom looked worried and I was going to let her comfort me, but then, anger rose up into my throat and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT I WAS A HALF-BLOOD! I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU. YOU WERE MY MOM FOR GODS SAKES! CAN'T YOU TRUST YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WITH THESE SECRETS? IF YOU HAD TOLD ME EARLIER, THAN I MIGHT BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU! AND I FEEL BAD FOR THALIA, NICO, AND JASON BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH ME YELL AT YOU, WHEN THEY ALREADY KNEW WHO THEY WERE! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD KEEP THIS FROM ME?" I screamed at her face . Why did she do this to me. Because of her, because of my dad, because of anyone, I might've lost Percy. Who knows? I could have lost Nico, Jason, Luke, and Thalia. My only friends. I stormed upstairs, thinking about these things. Why do these things keep happening. Am I not the most trustworthy person?

At went into the guest room, lock the door, lye down on the bed,and cry. That's all I've ever done. Cry. I can't help it. That's the only way to really comfort myself when everybody's gone. I keep losing the most important things to me. Friends, family, even my own self. I don't know if I'll ever turn back into the old Annabeth. I'm just crying.

A few minutes have passed. I had stopped crying, but when I looked into the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot. You can still see the tear marks from my crying. I packed enough courage in me to open the door just a little bit. I can hear Mr. Grace talking to Mrs. Chase. I don't have the courage to call her mom anymore. She's yelling at Mr. Grace all of a sudden. Then, I can hear her cry. It's really hard to see my...Mrs. Chase cry. I walked out and spied on them, listening in on their conversation like I did with Percy and Nico. I was able to make out only some of the things she had said. Her sobs were covering up most of the words.

"try...not her...loved her...why...mad at me?...Athena...family...half-blood...demigod...Greek mythology...parted...safe...misery...death."

That last word gave me chills in my spine. I didn't want to hear anymore. So I went back up. This time, when I reached my room, I didn't lock the door. I laid on the bed for a few minutes, trying ti wipe the tears of my face. My dad once told me that big girls don't cry. He never told me that you can get killed if you are a demigod child of Athena. Of course, I never knew until today that I was the child of Athena.

I kept these thoughts from breaking me down. So I thought happy stuff. It was hard because there was ever any happy moments in my life. It has all been some kind of sick game. Outside, I can hear thunder roaring louder than yesterday, and the lightning glowing brighter and coming more frequent. I couldn't think with this kind of weather, so I didn't. I fell asleep.

I woke up at around eight thirty. It was already night. I had napped for four and a half hours! That's probably because I didn't get enough sleep form the night before.

"Annabeth? I heard you yawn. May I come in?" She was standing there behind the door. I wonder how long she has been there. I think that my m-. I stopped myself. No. She is not your mom. She lied to you about your real mom, your real life. You can't trust her. But I let her in anyway.

"The door's unlocked." She walked in looking just as bad as I had, but even worse. Her eyes had gone from a light pink to a blood red. Her nose was all stuffy and was almost as red as her eyes. Her hair was a rat's nest. If the situation hadn't been so serious, then I would've laughed. Her clothes were just the way she had it when she came home. Her gray business suit.

"I want to talk to you about... you know what I mean." She walked forward, sat on the bed, and gestured me to scoot over to where she was. I was reluctant, but did anyway.

"Your dad and I kept it a secret to protect you. We didn't want you hurt. When someone finds out that they are a half-blood, m-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. Your godly scent will get stronger and then, monsters will come attacking you more frequently. I already learned that today."

"Good. Well, the other reason that we didn't tell you was because you'll start wanting to hang around with your real mom more. I know I sound selfish, but keeping you for myself was not the only reason I did it." she explained.

"W-what do you mean?" I don't get it. What was the other reason?

"Well, you see, gods aren't aloud to come see their children. It's against the ancient law. Even if you want to see her, you won't be able to stick around for too long." She really looked like she wanted me to see my mother, but sad because it's against the law. Hold on. That means that I was a-

"I'm a mistake?" I just blurted it out of no where. She looked shocked.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, your dad met Athena and loved her, but never wanted a baby. When he found out that he had one, he told Athena to take care of you. But she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't." Oh my gods. I was a mistake. I started bursting out into tears. I was a mistake. I was unwanted.

"Oh. Annabeth, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. What I meant was...agh. I can never do this right. I'm such a bad person." She started to cry. I can't stand the sight of it. So, I hugged her.

"It's okay. You are a great mom and an even better person. No one can replace someone like you. Mom." That last word made her cry even more, but of joy. I comforted her by hugging her. It just felt so right. Her smiled just appeared on her face. Then, the lightning and thunder boomed and glowed in the night sky. I gasped. I let go of my mom and she looked at me strangely?

"Mom, did Percy come back yet?" I knew that my voice sounded urgent and I could tell that she knows ti to.

"No, Annabeth. He hasn't returned."

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Something happened on my computer yesterday and I wasn't able to sign in. Well, I hope you liked that chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Percy's POV

I was walking, without an umbrella, down the streets of New York City with riptide in my pocket. I have no idea how I got this far because Thalia's house is all the way in Long Island. I was so stupid to leave. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't know that Annabeth was going to find out. I kept it a secret for a reason. Why hadn't I told her before. Things would have been alright if I had.

I was really getting cold. I wanted to go back, but I have no idea which way I came from. It was almost too dark to see anything. The moon wasn't out. I thought about staying in the park, but I just couldn't. I searched for the nearest subway and went down the stairs. People were looking at me like I was crazy. A sixteen year old boy, drenched in water. Even though I'm the son of Poseidon, right now, I don't have the strength to dry myself. I bought myself a one way ticket and waited for my train to come. I got on board the F train, and waited. I needed to get to Manhattan. My mom and my step dad were staying in our old apartment on fifth avenue. It was small, but if you have a mortal family as small as mine, it wouldn't matter. I kept myself from falling asleep. But I just couldn't. Right when my eyes closed, I blacked out.

It's normal to have dreams when you're a demigod. They can scare you as much as the real thing. This was one of them.

I didn't know where I was. I could only see black. I couldn't tell if I was able to see anything until something caught my eye. A small light in front of me. I tried to grab it, but it kept moving farther and farther. Then, it burst. It didn't disappear, though. Instead, it turned into my friends and family. My mom, step dad, Poseidon, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Chiron, Luke, Rachel, Grover, Clarrise(although, I don't know if I'll call her my friend), Silena, Beckendorf, Connor and Travis, and Annabeth. I tried to reach out and say something, but something made my body not move. Suddenly, I heard a deep, terrible sound.

"What if these people were taken away from you, Percy Jackson? What would you do?"

I couldn't answer. My voice was gone. I just stood there, watching in horror as my friends and family disappeared, screaming my name for help. I wanted to save them, I really did! But no amount of my courage was able to save them alone. I screamed, finally getting my voice to work. I woke with a start.

"Young man, wake up." I stared at a man with dark eyes. He scowled at me, probably because of the failed attempts to wake me up until now. I noticed people staring at me, wondering why I screamed. After a while, they turned their heads and ignored me again.

"Sorry sir. I fell asleep."

"Well, it sounded like you had a bad dream there. You were screaming all of a sudden." He was probably a passenger on the train. He sat next to me on my right. He had a guitar case on his lap. He was a musician. After a few seconds, he broke the silence.

"So, do you know why you screamed? I don't mean to get into your personal life, but I'm just wondering." I haven't noticed it before, but he had dark brown curly hair and a handsome face. He would've looked better if it wasn't for his sad eyes.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"Do you want to tell me what this nightmare is all about?" It looked as if he really cared. I sighed. Normally, the rule is stranger danger, but I couldn't help but tell him.

"In my nightmare, I saw all my friends and family, screaming for help, but I wasn't able to do anything about it. They were terrified. I never want to experience it ever again." I put my hands up to my face. Tears started to form. I didn't want to cry like a five year old, so I sucked it up, and looked back at him.

He wasn't smiling. He looked really sad. Maybe a death in his family. Then, a smile formed on his face. He started to chuckle and that chuckle turned into a laugh. No one really payed any attention to him, but I had on a confused face.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because it's a pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson."

How did he know my name? I stood up, ready to pull out Riptide. Now, people were staring He must be a monster. But he didn't attack. He didn't even say my full name, which monsters tend to do. Instead, he just kept laughing. I looked at him with an even more confused face.

"Don't pull out your sword, son of Poseidon. I am not a monster. Just a mere figure from Greek mythology." I couldn't put my finger on it. Who was this guy and what did he want with me? I've already encountered too many monsters in my life.

When he calmed down, he looked at me with a smile. A pure smile. But it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. I still didn't trust this guy. By now, most of the passengers on the F train had already left. It was just some twelve year old kid with hazel eyes and light brown hair, a pregnant woman in her thirties, and an old man with a white mustache and a balding head.

"Percy, do you not know who I am?" My mind reverted back to him. I jogged through everything I remember about Greek mythology, which was a lot, but came out with nothing.

After a while, he sighed. "I guess not." He looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll have to let you keep guessing." He took out his guitar and started to play an unfamiliar song. Even though I've never heard of the song, I knew that he played every note perfectly. The left over passengers were swaying back and forth, almost like they were in a trance. Then, they the song stopped. The old man tried to walk over from across us, but the man said "No thank you, kind sir. I only play for pleasure." I now know who he is.

I thought for a while. He must be a nice guy. I was reluctant, but sat next to him anyway, but my hand was still gripping Riptide. He put the guitar back into the black case.

"Do you now know who I am?" he asked, with a sad smile.

"Yeah. You're Orpheus. The some of Calliope, one of the nine muses...right?" I know I sound stupid for being not sure about my answer, but I really wasn't sure. The man just kept smiling.

"Correct, son of the sea god." I don't get how the others can't hear him say 'son of the sea god',

but whatever.

"The reason you wear a sad smile is because of Eurydice...right?" There goes my question...again.

"You sure do know a lot, Percy. Yes. I am devastated because of Eurydice passing. I really hope that one day I'll be able to see her again. You don't know how lucky you are, Percy." he said.

"Why is that?" I was pretty sure my life sucked. I am a demigod. I might die right now.

He said, "It's because your friends and family are still alive. Eurydice was the closest person to me and then, she just didn't hold on hard enough." I don't get how this guy can't cry. I would bawl like a three year old if anyone close to me died. He just stared at his shoes like they were the ones named Percy. He continued. "Even if your friends aren't with you right now, you will always be motivated to save them. I know your fatal flaw. Personal Loyalty. But, I can't be motivated. I don't have anything to push me. Eurydice is gone, my mom is a muse so I can't see her that often. You don't know how lucky you are." he repeated. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I guess I am," I said, finally. He looked up at me. With a smile, he started to get up with his guitar case.

"Nice to talk to you son of Poseidon. You have just motivated me." he stood up and walked out of the train without a good bye. I have a feeling that I will see him again soon. He really helped me in my situation. You see, he-

OH NO. Where am I? I looked up at the stops. Fifth avenue was close to this stop. I quickly got up, ran out the door before it closed, and went to look for Orpheus, to thank him, but he had already vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The talk with Orpheus took my mind off of Annabeth for a while. It was already nine forty-five. I needed to find my mom and quick. It would be too dangerous to wander the streets of New York alone. Monsters can smell you from miles away like sharks being able to smell blood. I knew my way to my apartment. I've lived in New York ever since I was an infant. I know the streets on the back of my mind like I know my ABCs.

I walk down fifth street. No one is there. Just silence. I knew that monsters are lurking everywhere. I've learned that somethings are never what they seen. In sixth grade, I knew that my pre-algebra teacher was evil, but I didn't think that she would be a live fury! She was Alecto, one of Hades's servants. He sent her to me because Hades has thought that I had Zeus's master bolt. Well, that is another story.

I hear foot steps behind me, but when I turn, I see no one. I was confused, but kept walking, with my hand around Riptide in my pocket. I heard it again. This time, I turned a lot faster and I was able to see a shadow. Someone is creeping up from behind me. I ran instead of walking. The footsteps begin again, faster and faster. Then, they disappear. Slowly turning my head, I look behind me. Nothing. Oh my gods! They not only ran, but they are probably flying! I look up, but still nothing. Oh. I guess I was wrong. When I turned, I ran into something.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson. Nice to finally meet you." A girl, no older than seventeen. She had flaming red hair and when I say flaming, I mean on fire. Literally. She had bright blue eyes. She would've been pretty, but her voice and her legs made shivers go down my back. One of her legs are of a donkey's but the other is a celestial bronze prosthetic leg. She was an empousa. As quick as I can, I tried to unsheathe Riptide, but she was quicker. Just as I pulled out Riptide and held out my other hand to pull of the cap, the teenager grabbed my left hand and threw Riptide down the street. I tried to punch her with the other hand, but she grabbed that hand as well. "Hasn't anyone told you to never hit a girl?" Her evil smile made my eyes grow wide. I jumped back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at the creature. She just snarled.

"I want you, Percy Jackson. And I now where they are. I will find them." Me? What does she want with me? And who are 'they'? Before I could ask, she burned, but slashed her hands into my skin, leaving a deep scar. She literally burned. She erupted into flames and left nothing but ash in front of me and left behind an evil laugh that somehow echoed into the night. I could feel Riptide in my pocket again. My whole body felt cold. I couldn't move for a few minutes. I just stood there, eyes wide. It's not unusual to be attacked by a monster, but it is unusual to have a monster not attack you. Why didn't she attack my? I was pretty weak already. I'm freezing cold, wet, and almost knocked out. My black t-shirt and Bermuda shorts didn't do me any justice either.

I found my apartment building. While I went up to my apartment, I thought about the attack. Was there someone trying to hurt me? Was there something evil lurking in New York? I know that I am a child of the Big Three, but so is Thalia, Nico, and Jason. Why attack me? It was probably because I was weak. Then, my mind reverted to another subject. Or person. Annabeth. Annabeth was really pretty. She was beautiful. When I was seven, I thought that girls were weird, They had cooties. But I was seven back then. When I saw Annabeth in the car at the airport, she looked so different. My heart was racing. I could feel my cheeks burn and turn red. She still looked like she did when she was younger, but now, wow. She looked more mature. I was planning on scary Thalia and Annabeth, but they scared me instead. When I showed my face, I was so close to hers. I can hear her breathing.

Annabeth was also a half-blood. That part had been nagging in my head. I've known her since we were seven, and I saw her again during camp. But she is the daughter of Athena! I can't be friends with her. Our parents practically hate each other. Making us friends would put us in danger. Put her in danger. I can never live with that. Like Orpheus said, my fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty.

I went up the elevator. I could barley remember which floor my apartment was located. The elevator opened. I walked out. No one was there. I walked strait to my apartment and stood there in front of the door. I chuckled. The last thing I remembered was Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Annabeth and how I love pranking them. Then, I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I woke up, I was laying on a soft bed, realizing that it was my own. It was either morning or the afternoon. My clothes have changed and I was in a blue t-shirt and dinosaur pants. I left a bag of my things at Thalia's place. I tried to get up, but my head hurt so bad! I must've hit it when I fainted in front of the door. I lay back down, trying to ignore the pain while thinking. All I can think of was what happened. I can recollect only some moments of when the empousa attacked me. My head hurt even more thinking. I can't ignore the pain any longer. I moaned really loud. Why did this happen to me? Why did the empousa attack me and what did she mean by 'I want you'? No one ever had a crush on me. I wasn't good looking, I'm barely athletic, or even that smart! What did she mean?

That question kept circling my mind and won't leave it alone. Finally, I yelled. It somehow made me feel better, but the pain in my head was overwhelming. I was able to hear footsteps outside of my room door. Then, my mom and Paul come bursting in,

"What's wrong, Percy? Are you okay, baby?" My mom always over reacts. Paul stands there looking almost as scared at mom.

"Nothing mom," I say with a weak chuckle. I tried to get out of bed the second time, but my mom wouldn't let me.

"Don't get up, Percy! You need to rest."

"It's okay, mom. I can manage it." I got up and sat on the edge of my bed. Mom's hand brush through my hair, making it messier than it really is, but it felt good.

"Paul, can you get the cookies in the oven?" mom asked.

"Certainly, Sally." Paul winked at me and I smiled, winking back at him.

"You have cookies in the oven?" Mom's cookies are the best. If I had to rate it form one to ten, I would rate it infinity.

"Yes, I do. And guess what color it is," she asked, with a smirk.

"Blue!" I yell.

"Correct." You see, my mom would cook anything she can, blue. Cookies, cakes, pancakes, a lot. It all started because when Smelly Gabe, my old step dad that lived here, said that there is no such thing as blue food. My mom wanted to prove him wrong so she started cooking and baking blue. She can even make blue Coke! Blue is my favorite color ever since.

Mom smiled. She brushed the hair out of my eyes whenever my hair gets too long.

"I found you outside the apartment door yesterday when there was a loud bang on the door. When, I checked it, I found you on the ground. You were pale, wet, and freezing cold. I was about to scream and try to make sure that you were alive." Tears started to stream down her face and leave marks on her cheeks. "But then, I saw your smile. And then, I knew that you were alive. You were okay and I had nothing to worry about." Her hands covered her face, trying to hide her face and trying to stop crying. I hugged her. I always knew that hugging her would comfort her, make her feel good.

"It's okay, mom. I'm right here. I'm all right." I smile, but tears are starting to form in my eyes. I suck it up as hard as I can. Then, Paul walks in with a tray of blue chocolate chip cookies and puts it on my desk. The smell filled the air. Then, he notices us for the first time.

"Oh. I'm sorry I interrupted you two. I'll go back." But before Paul could go back out, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him in for a hug. He was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and hugged us back. This is one of those moments where you think that everything is going to be all right, even if you know that it's not. It's just us. Paul, my mom, and I. A great big family.

After a couple of minutes, we all pull apart. My mom had stopped crying by now, but her eyes were red and puffy. Paul pat my back with a smile, and left the room. My mom kissed me on the forehead. Then, she looked as if she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Percy, your cousins called. Apparently you were missing for a while and they were worried sick about you. When they found out that you were here, I could here someone cry in the background. I guess they were worried sick about you, sweetie. You have great family and friends and they will always be by your side." She hugged me one last time and went out of the room. I stood up, my head spinning,and tried to keep my balance. I go over to my desk and grabbed a cookie. Slowly, I started to chew on it. When I out my elbow on my desk, I heard a rattling. Confused, I open the drawer and found a box full of drachmas, Ancient Greek currency. I knew that I can Iris message them because using electronics could kill me.

Should I Iris message them? Did they care enough to pick up? I kept trying to find the right answer, but I finally decided that I will IM them. I take a drachma out of the box. I spray some water outside of my window where it's bright and sunny. It castes a rainbow. Throwing the drachma, I say " Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Thalia Grace's house." A picture suddenly appeared. It was of Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Annabeth, spread around in the living room. Nico was watching TV was Jason. Thalia was sitting on the couch, listening to music. Annabeth stood by the window, staring outside. It was silent except for the TV. Nobody seemed to notice me. I gather up the courage to say the first word.

"Um." That got all there attention. With their eyes wide, they got up from wherever they were and ran over to me...or at least the Iris message. They started to rant on about how worried they were and never to do it again. Nico and Jason were hugging with big, silly grins on their faces. They noticed how weird they looked because Annabeth, Thalia, and I were staring at them. I cleared my throat so that they can give me time to talk.

"Um, I'm sorry I...walked out on you guys." Then, they started to talk once again. I rolled my eyes and this time, I yelled, straining my voice. "GUYS!" That got their attention. "Look, I'm sorry I walked away on you guys, but I needed time to think. I'm sorry I worried you guys, but I'm fine. I'm at my apartment in fifth street. If you guys would like, you can come visit." I smiled the best I can without looking like I had to use the bathroom. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Percy. Did you know how worried I was! Why did you do this? I felt like it was my fault because you left, because I had caused everything. If I didn't ask any questions, then you would've been fine." She started to cry.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to make you worried. I'm so sorry, but please stop crying." She turned and I looked strait into her eyes. They were startling gray, like a stormy night. I couldn't help but blush. She them turned away with her cheeks tinted with red. Then, Thalia spoke up.

"Percy, we're so glad that you're okay. We plan on visiting you today so wait for us." Before the Iris message turned off, I was able to here the goodbyes from my friends. Not the bad kind, but the good kind. I don't even know why I left. I have such awesome friends. This happens once in a lifetime.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Annabeth's POV

The day started of really boring without Percy. When we were little, he would wake us up and then, prank us. He didn't this time. I couldn't fall asleep! All I could think about was why Percy had left. So what if my mom and his dad don't like each other. We can work it out.

Percy had Iris messaged us in the morning. We are going to his apartment today. I really excited. I've met Percy's mom, Sally Jackson or Sally Blofis, when I visited with Thalia years ago. I heard that Paul Blofis is really nice. It would be a pleasure to meet him. I remember that Sally use to always make blue food. They tasted so good!

After we all changed, we went down to eat breakfast. Today, I'm wearing denim shorts with my yellow t-shirt. I also wore my Yankees cap. I can't believe it, but I can turn invisible! It's really cool. Now, I can sneak up without anyone knowing. It's fantastic. Just this morning, I scared the daylights out of Nico and Jason while they were playing video games. Nico accidentally sent a bunch of skeleton warriors upstairs. And Jason levitated off the ground for a minute or two. It's extraordinary what demigods can obtain. I now know that Percy has hydro kinetic powers!

For breakfast, we ate waffles and blueberries with some milk. After eating, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and I went outside and started the car. We rode up to where we stopped two days ago. We went down to the subway and bought one way tickets. It smelled worse than it did two days ago. During the bus ride, I could hear whispers about us from a group of six girls at least mine and Thalia's age. They all looked like an different barbie doll. Like Ava. One had dirty blonde hair and tan skin with dark green eyes. Another one was brunette and had bright blue eyes and freckles. One of them caught my attention. She had fiery red hair and an evil grin. Her eyes were icy blue and looked very deep. All of the others looked like one of the three I had just described.

They keep whispering things like "the girl with the spiky black hair" or "the boy who wears all black" and start giggling. Hey, these are my friends you're talking about. I wanted to yell at them. I could tell that Nico and Thalia looked really uncomfortable about it. They looked down on their shoes, too intimidated to do anything about it. This was weird because Thalia and Nico usually talk back at people who insult them. I think that she should've zapped them and Nico should've sent his skeleton warriors to beat them up.

Jason gave them all an evil glare and one of the beach blonde girls pretended to be scared and they started to laugh about it. I really wanted to punch these girls and feed them to the wolves. Of course, that would pretty much be murder. I was ready to take my dagger, which Luke gave me during camp, and push it down their throat. I can't see my friends like this. I don't want to feel helpless like I have been all my life, but before I can make a move, someone said something that surprised me.

"Shut up why don't you. People are trying to relax." A girl said. She was Asian and had a silver headband across her messy pitch black hair. She wore skinny jeans with a gray hoodie and dark blue sneakers, but it looked like she had something in her pocket. She looked only twelve, Nico's age. She was sitting across from the giggly girls and sat a few seats down of Jason. Her eyes were so dark, they were black. Her vacant face was facing the window, not even bothering to look at the group of girls.

"What did you say?" a brunette said with disgust. The twelve year old girl laughed. People were starting to stare. "Why are you laughing."

"It's just that I can't believe that you didn't hear me. I bet everyone else did." She was really confident. I could see it in her eyes and so can everyone else. A smirk washed up on her face.

One of the blondes from the group said "I can't believe she just said that. She did not say that, okay. She didn't." I think she did. Another one of those girls spoke up. She had red hair almost like fire.

"Don't worry. She didn't say it. She won't be able to say anything after I'm done with her." What did she mean? They actually shut up for the next few moments.

Our train stop finally arrived. I wanted to thank that girl for sticking up for us. But she left the stop and when I tried to find her in the station, she was already gone. Who was she? Then, I felt something. Almost like a sixth sense. I turned around. A pair of evil icy blue eyes looked my way quickly, but left just as fast. Thalia gave me a confused face.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? You looked like you have just seen a ghost." It feels like I've seen one.

"Nothing. It's alright," I lied. Thalia looked reluctant to accept the fact that I'm okay. The truth is, I'm not okay. Ever since I found out that I was a half-blood yesterday, I feel like I'm being watched. My every move.

We walked out of the station and looked for fifth street. We walked down a few blocks before I had that feeling again. This time, it felt like eyes were burning through my head. I turned around again, looking for those icy blue eyes, but this time, I wasn't able to see anything. I tried my best to not make Thalia ask me what I was looking at. We all walked until we finally reached fifth street. There was a crowd of people there. It was pretty hard to get through. Percy's apartment was that far down.

Then, it happened again. I looked behind me and those eyes were looking at me again.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Thalia used a stern voice.

"Run," I said as quietly as I can.

"What?" she asked me looking puzzled. The eyes moved closer and closer. It was almost here.

"RUN!" I started to run as fast as I can. Jason, Nico, and Thalia raced after me. I could here there desperate calls of my name. We ran past people, accidentally pushing some people out of the way. One of the people I pushed fell down. I looked behind me and stopped. I helped her up. I then noticed that the girl I had just pushed sown was the girl on the train. The one that stood up for us.

"Hey, I know you. I saw you on the train. Ouch." She slowly got up and rubbed the back of her head, which is what she hit the floor with.

"Sorry. Look, I have to go know. There's something behind me." She looked behind me and her eyes got wide. Then, Thalia, Nico, and Jason finally showed up, panting.

"You have better have an explanation for this, Annabeth. Percy's apartment is a few buildings down." I ignored her and looked behind her. Those eyes were still there. But this time, a full body showed. I can now remember where I saw her. It was the girl on the train ride. The one with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. But what I saw was almost nothing like her. Her hair was burning. One of her legs was celestial bronze and the other looked like a donkey. Her face, once beautiful, was now pure evil. People around her started to scream. I don't know what they saw. The mist, a supernatural force to keep mortals from seeing what's actually happen, probably affected the mortals' eye sights. She was coming closer. The girl that I accidentally knocked over got up as quick as she can. She looked terrified. Then, she said "Follow me." It sounded so urgent that I actually followed. Thalia and the others came running right after me. I guess they had noticed what had happened.

"Where's your friend's apartment?" the girl asked, while running.

"Right there," I say, pointing to an old building. We all quickly went inside. We were safe.

The girl turned back to us and said "Wait here. Just go up. Don't go outside." And with that, she ran out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Hey, come back!" I yelled at the mysterious young girl. "It's dangerous!" But she already left. I made a difficult choice. "You guys stay here. I'm going to go outside and see what's going on."

"No! Annabeth, it's too dangerous. It's probably just a car crash. The police will be there," Thalia exclaimed. But I didn't listen to her. I got up, but Thalia grabbed me by the back of my shirt, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Thalia," I turned around. "I've seen what happened. It wasn't a car crash. If I let that girl go outside and she gets hurt, or DIE, I won't be able to forgive myself. You have to let me go. It's my fault that Percy left. If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I will do. Please." I squeaked when I said please. Tears were forming in my eyes. Reluctantly, Thalia let go.

"Fine, but I'm going too." She gave me a determined smile. "If you are going to do this, then, so am I." My tears cleared. I gave her a soft smile. Then, we turned to the boys. They looked at us questionably, then, seemed to get what was going on here.

"Me too." Nico stood up with a smirk on his face. Then, Jason stood.

"Yeah. Me too!" He also had a smirk, but it turned into a goofy grin. Then, we heard a voice so familiar.

"Don't forget about me." I turned. Percy was standing in front of us. In front of me. He was so close, I could feel his breathing on my nose and lips. I couldn't help, but blush.

"PERCY!" Thalia, Nico, and Jason all yelled in unison. Thalia then turned mad and started yelling at Percy about how stupid he was for leaving them. Nico and Jason just said that they were worried and how slow time was without him. Percy tried to make up excuses for Thalia. It was really funny to watch. I started laughing. I hugged my stomach and bent down, laughing, with my eyes closed. They all looked t me weird.

"What?" Percy asked. It took my a couple of seconds to calm down. Then, I looked back up at them.

"It's just that you guys feel like my family now. I feel great." My answer was true. It was pure. Then, I heard screaming. I had just remembered that something bad was going on outside. I ran out the doors with everyone else. We all looked down fifth street and found people screaming past us and in the different direction. When everyone cleared enough for me to see, my heart dropped. The girl that ran out was fighting something. She had a three feet long sword in her hand and it looked like celestial bronze. There were hammers on the sword, with other pictures of weapons. She was also holding up a shield, one with a wrench and screwdriver on it. Then, I realized what that something was. It was the same thing that was following us.

"Her." Percy gritted his teeth. His eyes were furrowed towards his nose. We all looked at him.

"You know that thing?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I met her yesterday when she attacked me. It's an empousa." He held up his arm. There was a scar on his arm, no longer than five inches. It looked red, but I knew it could've been worse. We all stared at the empousa. It had hair, literally burning, with dangerous red eyes and snow white skin. The longer I looked, the madder I got. I didn't know the reason, but a second later, I found myself running next to the girl and helping her fight the empousa.

I slashed with my knife. It cut a small scar on her right arm. She yelped in pain. Yellow powder started to spill out of her wound. With a swipe of her arm, my dagger went flying into the streets. I was about to get it when I heard a loud yell. I could see that the girl was injured. Her left shoulder was cut and bled through her gray hoodie. She was kneeling, holding her sword in her right hand, blocking the monsters moves as it tries to claw her. I didn't have time to get my dagger. I needed to create a diversion.

"Hey, donkey legs!" That got her attention. Her face was angry. I could tell that the donkey legs were a bad feature to have. It must feel bad.

She ran towards me, ready to kill me. I stood there, defenseless. All of a sudden, a sword came across the front of me and blocked the empousa from killing me. It backed off. Percy had his sword with him. He stepped in front of me. Then, he whispered, "I told Thalia, Nico, and Jason to go up to my apartment building. They're safe there. They also brought along the young girl and now, I'm going to save you."

"Percy, than-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Th empousa was lunging towards us. Percy dodged it without hesitation. Me? I wasn't so lucky. The empousa's claw The empousa still looked ready to rip our heads of, but then, smiled. All of a second, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny." Percy snarled. She kept laughing. Percy is still protecting me. Then, the empousa finally spoke.

"Why, Percy Jackson? Why are you protecting her. You've only known her for a few years and haven't seen each other in a long time. Why are you risking your life to save her?" I felt myself blush madly. I could tell that Percy was too, but he was able to still keep that same stern face. "Well, Percy Jackson? Why?" I took this into consideration. Why did Percy protect me? Why was he doing this for me? He might kill himself protecting me.

"Percy," I squeaked. I didn't want him hurt. I can't see anyone hurt. "Percy, it's fine."

"No, Annabeth. I don't care what this thing says. I won't leave your side." He sounded desperate.

"Percy Jackson. Why? Do you like her? Is that why?" Percy didn't answer. "Why don't you come here. I can make everything better for you." Percy's face was suddenly vacant. He lowered his sword.

"Percy. Are you okay, Percy? Percy?" I started to get worried. "Percy? PERCY!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." he started to walk forward.

"Percy, please no." He kept walking. "PERCY! PLEASE, NO!" I screamed as hard as I can. I grabbed his arm, but he wouldn't budge. I started to cry. Then, I stopped. My tears slowly ran down my cheek. I looked down at my shoes, slouching. When I looked up I saw Percy stand next to the empousa. He still had the vacant look on his face. His sword is still in his hand.

Fifth street was vacant. Everyone that use to be bustling around, was now gone. The world seemed to stop. No human moved. All I could hear was the sound of the empousa's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the girl isn't anyone from the Percy Jackson series. I just made her up. You'll meet her in a little while...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Fifth street was vacant. Everyone that use to be bustling around, was now gone. The world seemed to stop. No human moved. All I could hear was the sound of the empousa's laughter.**

I just stood there. Five feet away were Percy and the empousa. It was laughing. Hard and loud. I clenched my fists. She was like any other bully I had ever had.

I lowered my head so my blonde hair fell over my eyes. I didn't want to see anything. Suddenly, I moved. I ran towards the empousa, blocking all her slashes and attempts to kill me. I was very focused. I could feel my eyes sharpen. I attacked and the next second, I see sandy powder flowing from her wound. I knew that Percy was too close for me to kill her. I backed up, avoiding an attack.

"You rotten daughter of Athena. I should have killed you when I had first seen you on the bus. And your weak, pathetic, worthless friends!" she screamed. I could feel anger build up inside of me.

"Don't you dare call me an my friends weak, pathetic, and worthless! They are worth everything to me!" After I said that, Percy grabbed onto his sword tighter and stabbed the empousa in the stomach. There was an ear splitting noise. I was pretty sure that you could hear it all the way from California. More of that sandy powder came pouring out of her stomach. Then, she exploded into dust. The wind carried her in my direction. As it passed through me, I could still hear the faint laughter of it's terrible voice. Thalia, Nico, Jason, and what seemed like Percy's mom and step father, all ran down from the apartment to see what happened.

"ANNABETH! Are you alright?" Thalia ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Tha-li-a! Can't...breathe," I say in between breaths.

"Sorry. We were just so worried about you. You scared me, you know."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I turn to Percy. His mom and step dad embraced him in a big hug. They had wide smiles. I walked over to them when me and Thalia were done talking.

"Um...thanks Percy. For, you know...for not going against me." I gave him a small grin. He smiled back at me.

"I worried you, didn't I. Percy, PERCY PLEASE!" he imitated me. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for worrying me, Seaweedbrain." He put on a pouting face while rubbing the arm I punched. I started to laugh. So did everyone else.

When we were all done laughing, Percy's mom asked "Who wants to go inside to eat some blue cookies?" Everyone raised their hands up high. Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Percy ran up the stairs to the apartment with Paul. Mrs. Blofis and I were the ones left behind. I was really tired. I have to get use to it.

"Annabeth?" I turned around and saw that Mrs. Jackson was calling me.

"Yes, Mrs. Blofis?"

"Oh, you don't need to call me Mrs. Blofis. It makes me sound old. Just call me Sally."

"Oh, okay. Yes, Sally?" Her face had a big grin on it. I looked at her skeptically.

"It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time. Come here." I walked over to her and she gave me a big hug. I was surprised at first, but it was like hugging my dad. "Percy hasn't seen you in a very long time. He misses you and everyone else. He's been bugging me about going back to camp. Do you want to go with him? I know that it is so sudden, but I know that Thalia, Nico, and Jason are going too. It would be really cool. I know that you only have a few days left before you have to go back to San Francisco, but I know you'll have the time of your life. You'll see old friends like Connor, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Michael, and Malcolm. He's your half-brother by the way."

I gave her a warm smile. I knew my answer right away. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I'll go." She started to jump up and down.

"Thank you. This will excite Percy!"

"Oh, I' not doing it for Percy. I'm, ah, doing it for mom. My real mom. Ah, Athena." Man, I started to sound like such an idiot. I really wish that I could just disappear right now.

"It's alright, Annabeth. It's okay to be all nervous. I talked to Percy about it and he was as red as a tomato!" She laughed making me feel better.

"Thank you Mrs-ah, Sally." I smiled at her, knowing that she has become one of my friends, even though there is a long age gap between us.

After we were done talking, we had all already arrived at the apartment. Percy, Nico, Jason, and Thalia were stuffing their faces with cookies. The mysterious girl was just sitting there, with a melancholy look on her face.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked. She looked up at me. Her eyes were really dark. She was all scratched up and hurt, but I could tell that it would have looked a lot worse if she hadn't been fixed up. Suddenly, she spoke.

"My name is Althea. Althea Chance. I'm the daughter of...Hephaestus, god of fire and industry." She gave me a quick and lopsided smile almost like Percy's. Even though her eyes were sharp, I could tell that they were kind and trusting. "I was just walking around town when I encountered that empousa on the subway. Thanks to you guys, I got away just fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I walked over to where Percy and the others were. "Hey guys. That girl over there is actually a half-blood!" They all look at me. Nico was the first to speak.

"So, who is she the daughter of?"

"Hephaestus."

"Oh, cool. That's probably why she was able to fix herself up so quickly,"Percy stated.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm going to camp with you guys!" They all started to spit or choke.

"That's awesome, Annabeth! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Do you remember Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckondorf, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, and Clarrise La Rue from camp a few years ago?" Thalia asked, hugging me. I nodded, no t able to talk with her death grip."Well, they are all there this year!" I had a huge smile on my face. They have been my friends for a really long time and I haven't got anytime to see them. Now is a great time.

"Are you serious!" Percy yelled. I knew that he didn't like Clarrise. She was from the Ares cabin as far as I can remember. He broke her spear and soaked her with toilet water. It was so funny! But, not for her. She would probably kill him.

"It's fine, Percy." I turned towards Althea. "Are you coming, too?" She thought about the offer. Then, she nodded her head. "Yes," she said with total confidence.

"All right. I have to go to Thalia's and we can go." We all went downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to run an errand real quick. I'll see you at camp!" Althea yelled, running off. Everyone but Sally and Mr. Blofis went down to the subway. Percy had already packed his bag.

"Now, don't do anything rash, okay?" Sally warned Percy before leaving.

"I got it, mom. You don't have to worry. I got them right with me." He gestured to all of us. We all smiled.

"Okay." We all started to walk down the stairs. "Oh, Annabeth?" I turned around while everyone else was going down.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of Percy for me. I have almost lost him so many times." She almost lost Percy many times? Wow. It must be hard being the parent of a half-blood.

""Okay, I swear on the River Styx." The sky rumbled, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Thank you," she mouthed when I was already down the stairs.

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing, Annabeth?" Percy looked at me quizzically.

"It's nothing. Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been posting. I got a really bad cold and on top of that, I have midterms. Luckily, they ended today, so I'M BACK! I'm also going to do a new story some time soon, so watch out for that! Mada Mada Dane~Ryoma Echizen<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Percy's POV

We all left to go back to Thalia's house. When we got there, Annabeth went strait to the guestroom to pack her stuff. I had to go get the rest of my stuff and change into my camp shirt. Everyone else grabbed whatever they needed for camp, like Annabeth's dagger, Thalia's bow and arrow, Nico's Stygian iron sword, and Jason's gold coin. Mr. Grace and Mrs. Chase were gone. We decided to IM them to tell them that we were going to camp. Thalia grabbed a coin from her room and rushed to the backyard with everyone.

"Percy, do your thing," she directed me.

"Got it." I concentrated really hard and then, there was a familiar feeling in my gut. Water started to fill the air from the sprinklers. Thalia threw the coin into the mist, where it made a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering. Mr. Grace and Mrs. Chase." An image appeared. Mrs. Chase was sitting next to Mr. Grace in the car. They didn't seem to notice us until they turned their heads toward our direction.

"Oh, you scared me." Mrs. Chase looked like she was in a hurry. Her hair was messed up and one of her shoes was on the car floor. Mr. Grace looked the opposite. His hair was neatly combed and he wore a smile. He seemed really calm.

"Um, mom? Can I go to camp with them?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, but we have to go in a few days, okay?"

"Thanks, mom."

"Have a nice time, sweetheart." And with that, the image was gone.

"Okay, lets go," I said. We all got into the car and drove to the subway again. We reached a deserted street and Annabeth started to chant something really weird.

"Stethi," I recognized as Ancient Greek. "Oh, harma diabelos!" She had just said in Ancient Greek, and I quote, Stop, Chariot of Damnation!

"Annabeth, what did you say? I mean, I know what you are saying, but what are you saying? You know what I'm saying?" I just realized that what I had just said was completely stupid. She looked at me weird and so did everyone else. I blushed. Annabeth mumbled something under her breath. I could tell that she mumbled "Seaweedbrain." She threw something into the street. It was a drachma. Suddenly, the drachma sank right through the asphalt. At first nothing happened. Then, where the drachma landed, it darkened. It then started to melt into a rectangular pool the size of a taxi. It was oozing red liquid that looked like blood. Out of nowhere, a car appeared right where it was oozing. I blinked.

"Huh?" I had a very confused look on my face. It was a taxi, but not an ordinary yellow NYU taxi. It was smoky gray. Almost the color of Annabeth's eyes, but it was transparent, like it was actually made of smoke. An old lady appeared out of the window of the drivers seat and she had greasy hair covering her eyes. She talked in a mumbling kind of way.

"Passage? Passage?" she spoke, barely enough for me to hear.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood," said Nico.

"Actually, make that three," Jason added.

"What? Why? Aren't you guys coming with us?"Thalia asked.

"I'm just going to shadow travel. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Nico smiled at us.

"And I am going to fly." Jason said. "I haven't got a lot of time to try it out. Plus, Thalia showed me how to manipulate the mist."

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" yelled someone in the car. That was odd. It didn't sound like the woman I just saw. It was like someone else was in the car with her.

"Yeah! Hurry!" There was a third voice. Then, they started to argue.

"Okay! We're coming." Annabeth turned back to Nico and Jason. "Make sure you guys don't do anything rash."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Thalia, Annabeth and I walked into the car. The car, even though it was transparent and smoky, was pretty solid. The seats were uncomfortable though. It was all bumpy. I looked up and saw that there were actually not one, not two, but three old ladies that had on black torn dresses. They were the Gray Sisters.

"Hey, wheres the seatb-" I never got to finish my sentence because the car suddenly lurched forward. It was fast. The Gray Sisters were yelling with each other. I started to get really sick. I could feel the blue chocolate chip cookies trying to come up. It was pretty much like this for the rest of the ride. We finally reached somewhere close enough to camp and got out. Annabeth payed the sisters while I was walking around almost as if I was drunk.

"Okay. Camp. We are finally here." Annabeth breathed in the air heavily and sighed with a big smile on her face. Thalia stared far into the distance. I knew that she was looking at her tree. When she was younger, her and a boy named Luke came to camp, but Thalia didn't survive the chase with the hellhounds. She got turned into a pine tree and that was the reason why Annabeth hasn't heard from her in a long time. I was able to retrieve the Golden Fleece to bring her back, but it wouldn't have happened without the help of Grover and Tyson. I can't wait to see them again! Anyways, I, on the other hand, was busy trying to find a place to throw up without bothering the wood nymphs.

We all walked towards camp. Before going in I remembered.

"Hey, don't we have to wait for Jason and Nico? Where are they. And Althea. They said that they would be here." Thalia and Annabeth looked at me.

"Okay, let's wait for ten minutes. If they don't come by then, we Iris message them. If that doesn't work, let's go inside. Waiting here is bad for half-bloods like us." Annabeth has already figured out everything.

"Man, Annabeth. You just found out that you were a half-blood a few days ago, and you already know more than me. Don't say anything like that at camp. It makes me sound stupid." I gave her a goofy grin and she looked back at me like I was the biggest dope in history.

"It's called studying, Percy. You should do it sometimes."

"Oh, get a room, you guys. You're making me sick." Thalia pretended to throw up. Me and Annabeth both turned red, looking away from each other. Thalia just stared out into the distance again.

We all waited for about eight minutes, but I couldn't stand it. Stupid ADHD.

"Lets IM them. Oh, that rhymes." I gave them a goofy smile.

"You are such a Kelp Head." Thalia shook her head. I was offended. Annabeth threw a drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering. Nico di Angelo." But nothing appeared. The same thing happened when we tried to contact Jason and Althea.

"That's strange," I said. "Well, let;s just go with whatever plan C is."

We walked towards Thalia's tree and entered Camp Half-Blood. It was like a second home to me. I've loved this place since I was twelve. I can't believe how much this place has affected my life. I can't wait. I thought about this stuff as we walked into camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sucky ending for this chapter. I was watching this really funny Japanese drama called Tokyo Dogs and listening to this really cool song called Seishun Amigo. I just love it. Anyway, I hope to get started on the new story really soon.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Camp Half-Blood. A second home to me. I have always loved going to camp. There a re the fresh strawberries in the field and the pegasi that fly in the sky. The sword arena is an awesome place to go, especially if you want to train and get stronger against monsters. I've trained in the arena ever since I was twelve. My instructor, Luke, was one of the best swordsman there, but he left camp to go to University.

The three of us looked around in amazement. The cabins were the same, but a whole new row of them were built. There were a lot more demigods here than years ago. We were almost extinct! It never feels good to have a monster on your trail.

"I'll see you later guys. Bye" Thalia walked towards the Zeus cabin. It was just Annabeth and I. It was very uncomfortable.

"So, uh, are you excited about this place?" I asked.

"Excited? EXCITED!" I thought she was angry at me. I went through what I said. "Percy, I am BEYOND excited. I can't believe that I'm finally here. I thought that I wouldn't belong, but it just feels so right here. Unlike Ava and AJ, everyone here is just like me. ADHD and dyslexic. I can't feel more at home." She stared of into the distance and out in the field. The Demeter kids were learning how to harvest the strawberries, while the Apollo kids sang songs and played music. The Hephaestus cabin were busy at work. I saw one little boy, around nine, with grease on his face. The Aphrodite cabin were chasing one of the Athena campers. I guess that they wanted to try something on. Man, they were fast. The Hermes cabin was playing pranks on the Ares cabin, making them throw stink bombs back at them. There were satyrs bringing in new half-bloods and nymphs, naiads, and nereids everywhere. Yup. Just regular Camp Half-Blood.

I left Annabeth up at the hill and walked into my cabin. I was really shocked to find out what had happened. The fountain that I had broken long ago was brand new and polished. There were gold drachmas in it. The beds were made and pillows fluffed. The chips that I left behind were gone. I walked in with a bewildered look on my face. I checked the bathroom. Clean. I dropped my stuff onto my bunk and walked around, inspecting everything. You won't believe what I found next. Or _who_ I found.

"Tyson?" My cyclops brother turned around after he heard his name being called. He had on a camp t-shirt at least size XXXL. He wore brown shorts and his eye was in the middle of his face, above that toothy grin he had.

"Percy?" He realized that it was me and ran over. His footsteps made such huge noises, that, I wouldn't be surprised if the ceiling fell down. Of course, that would mean that everything won't be clean again. I have to stop reasoning in my head. Tyson gave me a bear hug and it felt like a bear.

"Tyson...can't...breath!" I wheezed. He let go. I gave a big sigh.

"Sorry, big brother. I was just really excited! Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Tyson. I have missed you so much. I can't believe I get to see you after all this time! Did you clean this place?" He nodded.

"I fixed the fountain you broke. It is now all fixed and won't go BOOM!" He made big gestures with his arm. I gave him a grin and chuckled. I knew that Tyson worked for our dad underwater. He's a natural blacksmiths. That reminds me...

"Hey, Tyson, I have to go visit the Hephaestus cabin real quick. Be back." I ran out of the cabin while Tyson waved behind me.

I reached the Hephaestus cabin. The nine year old boy that was there a while ago was gone. The whole cabin had upgraded itself. It was bigger and had a second floor. Smoke rose from the chimney on top. I knew that Hephaestus's cabin made the best weapons and shields. I knocked on the steel door with a hammer and wrench engraved on it. It then opened, making a creaky noise.

"Yeah?" someone said as they looked up, squinting. The room was pretty dark, but bright enough to see. Smoke came out, making me cough. I blinked a couple of times, but I was able to make out that it was Leo Valdez who answered the door. Leo is in Jason's class and a good friend of his. He had dark brown curly hair and eyes the same color. We found out that he was a half-blood a few years ago when he built a model of a ship that was the size of Tyson in a few quick hours.

"Percy?" He looked up.

"Yeah. Hi. I just want to know that is your sister Althea here?"

"Althea? As far as I know there never was an Althea. I've heard of her, but she's not my sister."

What? Althea told Annabeth that she was in the Hephaestus cabin. Why did she lie?

"Thanks, Leo. Do you have any idea which cabin she belonged in?"

"No. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." He closed the door.

Why had Althea lied? Doesn't she trust us? And where is she now? Why did she help us? Most of all, if she lied to us, what was she hiding? I asked myself all these questions trying to look for Annabeth and Thalia. What is she hiding?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was around seven at night. It has been bothering me for a really long time. Where could they have gone? Right now, I have free time for an hour. I am worrying sick right now. I haven't seen Jason and Nico. And Althea. Who was she anyway? Why did she lie? I really need to clear my head of these questions so I walked down to the lake. I took in a deep breath. I really miss the breeze. It's been so long since I've been here. It felt like I was at home.

I sat down on the sand and just...stared. I really wish that I knew all the answers to my problems now. I layed down on the ground, not caring about anything. Then, I fell asleep.

I suddenly appeared in a cave. A rocky cave. It seemed like it was just an ordinary cave, but then, I heard voices. I looked deeper into the cave. And a small flash of light appeared. I squinted, trying to look closer into the dark cave. I walked. Then ran. At last, at least a fourth of a mile later, I find a dead end. But not just a dead end. What I saw scared the Hades out of me. I saw a bunch of different kinds of monsters. There was Echidna, the mother of all monsters, empousaes, hippalektryons, which are creatures with the front of a horse and the back of a rooster, The had wings and sharp claws. Not only those, but I saw hellhounds, laistrygonian giants, and pit scorpions. They were all laughing, an evil laugh. But one laugh stood out the most to me. It was Luke's. As in Luke Castellan, my old swords trainer. How can he be with these...monsters? Is he one? I thought that I can trust him!

"Use them to lure Percy and Annabeth here. It will be an advantage to win. We'll send them a nasty surprise. They won't know what hit them!" Luke and the others laughed. He had an ugly smile on his face. And the scar didn't help it. Luke pointed to the corner and started to laugh. There, in the corner, was Nico, Jason, and Althea, all tied up with gags in their mouths. They were struggling to break free, but I knew that they weren't able to. They had murderous looks in their eyes. I wanted to help them get out of there, but it was just a dream.

"Hold on. I sense someone in this room." My eyes widened and my hands were clenched into fists. I stood up straight. An empousa advanced towards me and her eyes were looking all over my body. I suddenly felt stiff. I couldn't move. Everyone in the room, including Nico, Althea, Jason, and Luke, were all looking at them empousa in confusion. She smiled.

"You," her smile turned into a murderous glare. "What are you doing here. You killed JENNA!"

"Who are you talking to?" Luke asked.

"Luke, darling." Luke seemed surprised. "It's him." His face turned from evil, to annoyed.

"Where is he?" She pointed straight at me. Luke walked in front of me.

"Hey, Percy, old pal. I know that you're here. If you heard about this plan, don't tell anyone. I want to kill you myself." He started to laugh. "Katie, will you please do the honors?" The empousa smiled, but it was a chilling one.

"Gladly." Katie walked over to me, stood a foot away from me. "We will get you, Percy Jackson." she whispered in my ear. Then she slashed at me with her hands.

I woke up, sitting up, and hitting someone on the forehead with my own.

"Ouch!" someone and I both said in unison. I lye back down and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes and found a pair of hair, skinny, and crooked legs next to my face.

"AAHHH!" I yelled. I sat up again. There was a person laying down next to me, with curly brown hair with a raspa cap on it, a goatee, ans a cowbell around his neck. I noticed that this person had a pair of goat legs.

"Grover?" Oh my gods!

"Yeah, Percy. It's me. Next time, warn me when you are going to wake up suddenly and bump me on the head."

"Yeah, like I'll be awake to tell you that." Grover has been a friend of mine since the sixth grade and protected me from monsters and that includes Nancy Bobofit, a redheaded kleptomaniac. He dressed up as a crippled boy so that he has an excuse to not wear shorts or run. He was the satyr that brought me to Camp Half-Blood. He has been one of my best friends since then.

"Hey Grover. It's really nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in such a long time. We shook hands and pat each other on the back.

"Man, looking for new demigods is so hard, but it feels like the weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You are going to feel so proud!" Grover remarked.

"Yeah. Oh, have you met Annabeth yet?"I asked.

"Wait, do you mean Annabeth Chase?"

"Y-yeah. Do you know her?"

"I was the satyr that found her!" Grover started to chuckle. I couldn't help but feel jealous. "And, I found Thalia and Luke." The thought of Luke sickened my mind. I forgot all about it. I have to tell Annabeth! I started to run to the cabins. I checked my watch that Tyson made me. It was around seven-thirty.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Grover yelled a few feet back.

"I have to tell someone something very important! I'll see you around camp!" I waved my hand at him and he waved back.

When I reached the cabins, it was empty. They must be at dinner. I ran to the mess hall and looked around for the Athena table. Nymphs were serving food and kids were laughing, having a great time. I finally spotted Annabeth with her siblings. They were all laughing and Annabeth had on an orange camp shirt. She looked so much like the girl I befriended years ago.

I ran over to her and ignored all the angry stares from the other campers and especially her siblings. I didn't care so I ran over to the left side of Annabeth. I started to poke her shoulder.

"Annabeth. Hey, Annabeth." I whispered. She turned her head and it was right in front of mine. Literally. I could feel her breath on my lips, and our nose were barely touching. We both blushed tomato red and I backed away a little.

"Um, sorry. It's just I know where Nico, Jason, and Althea are. They were kidnapped." I said really quickly.

"What? Where are they?" She got up from her seat and we just stood by the Athena table. "I was worried sick about them, but I didn't think that they were kidnapped. Well. Where are they?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know that they are in a cave and monsters are surrounding them. And they are going to try to lure us into a trap with them. So run if anything funny happens."

"Okay. Thanks, Percy." She began to walk back to her table when I grabbed her hand. There was an instant connection, but I can't think about that right now.

"But that's not all." She turned back.

"What?" Annabeth looked up into my eyes.

"Luke, Annabeth. Luke is the one leading all those monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Cliffy!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Annabeth's POV

I am loving camp. It just feels so good. It's like I'm at home and no one is here to bring me down. They are just like me. I visited the sword arena and found other demigods training and fighting. There was a girl out in the field. She had on a full set of armor and was a lot bigger than her opponent, who was a skinny boy with a sword. The girl had a big spear with her and yelled, "ARES!" Then, she jabbed the spear into the boys stomach, which was protected with armor, but sent him flying and yelling in pain. I also visited my cabin and it was amazing! I had brothers and sisters and they were all really smart. They had blonde hair and gray eyes. Each of their dreams was to create something that lasts forever. It felt right at home. I started to talk to some of them. I talked to my half-brother, Malcolm, about how it's been. I haven't seen him since I was seven.

"Well, nothing much has happened. Everyone has been planning and helping as much as they can with keeping the monsters out of the borders. Chiron has sent demigods onto quests and the usual voodoo thing the oracle of Delphi does. Rachel really does have a way with words. A scary way." Saying that had reminded him something that happened and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay, thanks Malcolm. It's so nice seeing you again." I gave him a hug and greeted some of the new Athena campers. I walked out of the cabin to get some fresh air. That's where I saw Silena Beauregard. She spotted me and ran over.

You see, Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite and has been trying to give me a makeup last time I was at camp, which was years ago. But, she's one of my good friends and one of the nice Aphrodite girls. She had on an orange camp shirt and a skirt, which she managed to rock. She had black hair and elegant blue eyes like Thalia, but her hair was straight and long, while her eyes were darker than Thalia's.

"Annabeth! I can't believe that you came to camp! Finally I can give you that makeover!" She squealed and hugged me.

"Hey, Silena. It's really nice to see you again, but I don't think I'll need a makeover. I'm perfectly fine," I managed to say, even though she was still hugging me. She finally let go.

"Oh, come on! There has to be someone that you like. You can impress him! Please!" She looked at me with her big, blue eyes. I had no choice. I ran. I use to do this all the time with Silena. She might seem really girly, but she can run really fast.

I found a shed near the arena. So I hid in there. Through a hole, I saw Silena run past. I was safe...for now. I looked around at where I was. There were celestial bronze swords, spears, and daggers everywhere. I found a shields laying in the back. A few of them were unused , but one had caught my eye. It was silver with an owl on it. I knew that it was a sign of my mother, Athena. Her sacred animal is the owl. I smiled, a feeling of warmth coming over me, like a blanket. I knew that I was in the Armory. Luke said that he goes here all the time to find weapons for kids. Suddenly, I spotted a girl in the back, looking confused. She had chocolate brown hair that was short and choppy, almost like she had cut it herself. A strand of hair was on both sides of her head. They were braided, but uneven, as if she didn't want attention. That didn't work. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. They changed colors from blue, to green, to hazel. But they were sad. It looked like she was native American and white. She was at least fourteen, the same age as Jason and had on an orange camp shirt with shorts. She knocked over some swords and groaned. Then, she noticed me.

"Oh, hello. Sorry if I messed this up. I just didn't know, ah, what to get." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh, it's okay. This is my first time here in the Armory." I said, walking towards her. I helped her pick up some swords. They were all celestial bronze. According to what I have found out, it can kill monsters and other mythical creatures, but not mortals. I picked one up and looked at my reflection. Then, I put it back to where it belonged. It took us a few minutes to clean everything up, but it was done.

"Um, hi. My name is Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite," she said.

"Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm the daughter of Athena." We both shook hands.

"So, what brings you here?" Piper asked.

"It just caught my eye I guess. Seeing things others can't is kind of an ability I have. I can see that you don't like being a daughter of Aphrodite that much. Why is that?" Piper took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. I sat down next to her.

"It's just, I don't like all the things daughters of Aphrodite do. They like makeup, I like dirt. They like pink, I like blue. They like dresses, I like jeans. I can name so many things that are different between us. It's like..." It took her a while to get her courage back. "It's like someone is playing a joke on me. I really don't get it though. And my dad...my dad ignores me. I mean, he doesn't ignore me, but it's like he thinks he knows whats best for me, but it isn't. He's too oblivious to see that. He's a famous movie star and it seems like he treats me like a dog. I'm not able to say or do anything because he doesn't understand me. So, I ran away from home." She hugged her knees against her chest.

"But don't you see that you guys are so much alike? And your dad is trying to make your life the best he can. He's just trying to turn you into a beautiful woman." I said. She looked at me. "You guys are loyal and smart. You have ADHD and dyslexia. Beauty doesn't matter. The beauty that's inside is what matters. You shouldn't care about what they say about you. I have felt this way before. I use to be bullied when I was in school, but I was lucky enough to find great friends and make it through without a single bad, rude, or mean thought in my head." I can't believe that I'm so open, but something about this girl was special. I knew that it would help. And it did.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. And if you need someone, I'm always here. I'll be like your older sister." It made me feel good to say that. We both got up of the ground.

"Okay, can you help me find a good weapon? I've been meaning to find one, but it's just really hard." I smiled.

"Okay. But first of all, do you prefer a sword, spear, or dagger?" I asked. She thought for a moment and the dagger around my leg.

"A dagger."

"Are you sure? It's harder to use a dagger unless you can handle it. A sword is better for defense because you'll be farther away from your partner."

"No, I want to use a dagger. I know that I can do it," she said with a wide smile. I smiled back.

"Okay." We started to look at daggers. I found a few and Piper tried it, but it was too small, too big, too light, or too heavy. We almost lost hope if she hadn't a dagger lying in the corner. It was sheathed in black leather and and bronze on the top. She walked towards it and picked it up. She unsheathed it and it showed an 18" triangular blade made of celestial bronze and had a polished, wooden handle. She looked at it in awe. I knew that she was going to pick this one.

"Wow. This is so cool. It isn't too heavy, or light, or small, or too big! It fits just right." She had on a huge grin.

"That's Katopris, meaning 'looking glass' or 'mirror' in Ancient Greek. It's a ceremonial blade and was never used in combat. It belonged to Helen of Troy from her husband, Menelaus. It was for her to use as a tool to look at her reflection. I could be used in battle," I had just surprised myself.

"Whoa. Are you sure that you were never at the Armory before? 'Cause it sounds like you know a lot." Piper looked at me with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"This has been my first time to the Armory, but not the first at camp half-blood. I was seven when I first came to camp. It was an awesome experience, but I didn't know that I was a half-blood then. I just found out this week."

"Oh. That's cool. I found out that I was a demigod yesterday." Piper exclaimed.

" You should meet my friends. They are awesome! There is Thalia, daughter of Zeus and her brother Jason. There's also Nico, son of Hades, and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said.

"Why did you say his full name?" Piper looked at me, smiling.

"What?"

"Why did you say Perseus Jackson instead of just Percy, like you did with your other friends. Do you like him?" A blushed crept up my cheeks.

"No! Percy is just some idiot. He's stupid, annoying, and childish, but is loyal, playful, and honest... I mean, he's just some guy. There is no reason for me to say his full name. It just...sounds cool. He has the same name as a Greek hero. And my name is an anagram of my mothers, but with a few extra letters." Piper laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's-it's nothing." She chuckled.

"What?" Then, there was a noise, like someone blowing into a conch shell, from the direction of the mess hall, where everyone is eating.

"I guess it's time for dinner," I said. Piper sheathed her new dagger and her and I walked out of the Armory. We both arrived at the mess hall.

"Well, I'll see you at the campfire," she said.

"Okay, see you." I walked over to where they served dinner. The nymphs served chicken pot pie with green beans and some steamed carrots. I looked into the crowd of people. The tables were sorted by parents. No one from another Olympian parent can come somewhere they aren't suppose to be. I finally found the Athena cabin and walked over. I sat next to Malcolm and had a cup that looked like a goblet. I've found out how you do this.

"Water." They goblet filled itself up with clear water. I drank some of it. It tasted a lot better than any other water. I started to eat and talk to my siblings. It was really nice to hang around with people I know.

I was talking about the amendments with my siblings.

"-the right to bear arms. That is true, but-" I was cut of because, suddenly, Percy comes over to our table and pokes me on my shoulder. My half-brothers and sisters gave him a glare because, first of all, he wasn't suppose to be at other cabin's tables, and second of all, his dad is Poseidon, who our mom hates.

"Annabeth." he whispered. "Hey, Annabeth." I turned to see that his face was right in front of mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and our noses were barely touching. We both turned as red as tomatoes and backed away a few inches.

"Um, sorry. It's just I know where Nico, Jason, and Althea are. They were kidnapped." He said really quickly.

"What? Where are they?" I got up from my seat and we just stood by the Athena table. "I was worried sick about them, but I didn't think that they were kidnapped. Well. Where are they?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know that they are in a cave and monsters are surrounding them. And they are going to try to lure us into a trap with them. So run if anything funny happens."

"Okay. Thanks, Percy." Oh. My. Gods. I was in shock. I can't believe that I have been so stupid! I knew that leaving them alone wasn't a good idea. If they die, it's going to be all my fault. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, but I can't cry here, especially in front of the other campers. They made me feel at home and I don't want that to change. I began to walk back to my table, as relaxed as I can, when Percy grabbed my hand. There was an instant connection, like a shock of electricity. My eyes widened and I could feel the tears slowly started to dry.

"But that's not all." It turned back.

"What?" I looked up into his sea green eyes.

"Luke, Annabeth. Luke is the one leading all those monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>This has been the longest chapter to write. It was about Annabeth when she visited camp. It was her POV when Percy was having the dream in the earlier chapter. Hope you liked it and please review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I hope to keep switching back with the two stories or just take a short break with one, then do it a different time. Oh, and I need to add this: Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan deos. Well, hope you like the chpater.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Wait. What? No, this has to be a mistake. There is no way Luke could be the bad guy. No way. But Percy can't lie. Percy sucks at lying. Maybe he's just playing a prank on me like he did when we were younger.

"Are you sure? Are you positive, Percy?" I asked, shock on my whole face. Unfortunately, he nodded. I swallowed down a cry. Percy looked down at the ground, sadness in his eyes. They were just like mine. Sad, disappointed, angry, and disbelief.

"Look, I am just as surprised as you are. But he has our friends. We can't just let him kill them. We have to go on a quest." He looked strait into my eyes. "Annabeth, for our friends." I had already started crying. Luke has been there for me ever since I was little. He would teach me to fight for my life, talk about how our families are doing, and how great our lives seem to be getting. There has to be something inside him that, that is keeping him from already killing them. I have to help them. Luke betrayed us.

"Okay. Let's go tell Chiron." We walked out of the mess hall and into the night. Chiron, a legendary centaur, was the trainer of heroes and usually stayed in a wheelchair. He stays at the Big House, which is a sky-blue building. It was bigger than most of the cabins and contained three stories. Percy and I found Chiron on the porch, staring out into the distance. Then, he spotted us.

"Ah, if it isn't Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. It's a pleasure to see you two here." He smiled at us. He's always been like another father to me. One that isn't going to let anyone down. I just shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Chiron, it's so long since I've seen you. You haven't changed a bit," I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Chiron. It's been so long since I've seen you. I can't believe that you haven't grown." Percy gave him another hug. We both looked at each other, then back at the wise centaur.

"Well, when you're immortal, you can't age. Well, what brings you here today?" The happy faces we had on suddenly turned dark. I knew that Chiron was able to sense it too. "What happened?" he said in a serious tone. I took a shaky breath and swallowed.

"It's Luke. He kidnapped Nico, Jason, and Althea. Percy said that he was going to lure us into a trap. We need a quest." Chiron looked shocked.

"Well, if you want. Annabeth, you are going to lead this quest. You may choose two companions." Okay. That was an easy choice. I'm going to pick Percy and Thalia. But what will Thalia say when she finds out. Is she going to believe me? I know that Thalia and Luke were close. I could tell by the picture of the two of them in her room.

"I choose Percy and Thalia." I made no hesitations.

"Very well. You may now consult the oracle." I took Percy's hand for support. He blushed, but he knew why I did it. We both walked over to a cave on the other side of Camp Half-Blood. When we reached there, Percy squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll be here." I gave him a reassuring smile and then walked into the cave. But before I could do that, Percy grabbed me by the waist and hugged me.

"Everything's going to be fine, Annabeth. I promise you that." My face turned deep red, but the warmth took me over.

"Thanks, Percy. I really do have great friends." We let go and I walked into the cave. It wasn't as creepy as the attic. Instead, it was decorated with pictures, paintings, and drawings. I knew that my old friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the new Oracle of Delphi. As I stepped into the room, lights filled the air. I could see Rachel, sitting there, sketching. I met Rachel when I was at camp the first time. We actually became good friends even though she was the oracle and not another demigod, but she had had differences with her parents like me. She had cherry red hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes. Today, her hair was back in a ponytail, with pencil marks on her cheek from all the drawing. A green t-shirt and ripped jeans was all she had one. She noticed me when I took a step closer. At first, she didn't look like she recognized me, but then, realization dawned on her.

"ANNABETH!" she yelled. She got up and hugged me in a very tight grip.

"Hey, Rachel. It's very nice to see you again." She let go after I started to choke.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you are actually back! So, what do you need help on? Art? Facts? Boys?" I laughed.

"No. Actually, I'm here because I need a prophecy. Um, someone has been captured, and the evil person that did it will pay." It was really hard calling Luke, evil.

"Okay. Well, I can't make this stuff happen. It just takes over my-" Suddenly, her eyes turned into a bright flashing green. Green smoke filled the cave and sudden;y, she spoke. It was almost as if there were a few Rachels talking at the same time.

"_Three must start, to east they will go_

_They will travel to a place they know_

_Lightning's birthplace is where you need to find_

_One's betrayal and one's own kind_

_You shall see what has begun_

_But fail to see what has been done."_

Suddenly, Rachel jolted forward and would have fallen if I haven't caught her.

"Whoa, what just happened." She stood up strait. I was in shock. I had just heard that the prophecy had something to do with a betrayal. Is it Luke? It has to be, he's the only one. Right? And the line about failing to save what has been done. There is something about it that gives me the chills.

"Thanks Rachel. I'll see you." I waved to Rachel as she groggily sat down and started to sketch again.

I reached outside and saw Percy waiting there, tapping his foot onto the ground.

"Percy!" He turned and saw me running out of the cave.

"Annabeth! What did Rachel say? Is it bad? It's bad isn't it. Oh, I knew that it was going to be bad." Such a Seaweedbrain.

"Percy, I haven't even started yet. He looked at me and chuckled nervously.

"So, what did the oracle say?" I took a deep breath and repeated what Rachel had said.

" _Three must start, to east they will go_

_They will travel to a place they know_

_Lightning's birthplace is where you need to find_

_One's betrayal and one's own kind_"

Percy took a shaky breath. "Is that it?"

"Yes," I lied. I didn't want him to hear about that last part. It was kind of disturbing.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked. I had to think about it.

"Well, we know that there will be three people. Thalia, you, and I. And we know that we will have to go east. To travel to a place we know..." Suddenly, I had an idea. "It might be my house. I mean, you and Thalia have gone to it before. We all know where it is. So that means we are going to San Francisco." My face turned into a confused one. Lightning's birthplace. What did that mean? "Sorry, Percy. That's all I got." I looked back at him. He gave me a 'That's okay' face. But I knew that it was not okay, okay? I knew that it was going to be dangerous and scary. But we have to save our friends. They are the best and I can't bare to lose them. Plus, there are questions that haven't been answered, like 'Why did Althea lie?' or 'Why does Luke want us to fall into his trap. I thought that I could trust him. I guess I was wrong. I yelled out int frustration and sat down.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's not your fault. It's Luke's. He is the one who betrayed you. You shouldn't get mad at yourself." He tried to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Stop it, Percy. I know that you know it is my fault. I let them get away. I was stupid enough to actually let them go all by there selves and now, they might be killed by the one person I thought I could trust besides Thalia." I didn't mean to say it like that.

"So, you don't trust me?" he asked. His eyes were starting to look even more disappointed.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that, I think I know Luke a lot longer than you. I feel like I can trust him more." But I met Percy the same year I met Luke.

"Why are you so upset with Luke? I mean, they guy does something horrible like kidnap our friends, and you are sticking up for him! Why? I don't get it?" Percy was starting to get me really angry.

"Well, I know what he's like, okay! He's a nice person. I know there is a part of him that doesn't want this to happen. He is doing the right thing, Percy! Why can't you see that!"

"He's a jerk, Annabeth! Why can't you see that? You're always talking about Luke. Even when we were at camp years ago, you would talk about Luke this, and Luke that! I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO, PERCY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS QUEST ON MY OWN, THEN? WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO PROVE ME WRONG?" He didn't answer.

My face was only a few centimeters away from each other. Our noses were barley touching. I was fuming and he was glowering down at me. I turned and walked, then, ran in the opposite direction. I knew that I can never trust Percy. He's just making it harder. He's still that idiotic boy I knew. Not the one I met at camp. The one that played practical jokes on me was the Percy I was seeing.

I ran all the way to Thalia's pine and sat there, crying. When did my life become so complicated? It went from perfect, to a horrible nightmare. And the worst thing is, Percy might actually be right. Why can't I let go? Why?

I just sat there, hugging my knees up to my chest and crying. Crying myself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I feel horrible. It's only dawn. Not only did I wake up, sitting down next to Thalia's pine, but I haven't packed anything for the quest. Man, I feel so stupid. I quickly got up and ran into my cabin, avoiding all the harpies flying around the place. I tiptoed into my bunk and packed up everything I would need on the quest. Then, I remembered something important. Actually, two things.

We- I mean, I haven't told Thalia about the quest yet! I hope that Percy told her and that she hopefully believed him. And that brings me to my second point. Percy.

I had an argument with him yesterday about Luke, how I was on his side and not Percy's. I wish that I had never had mentioned it. I have to go apologize to Percy.

I gathered up all my courage and ran out the door before I had lost it all. I ran to cabin three and knocked on the door. Footsteps came up to the door. The doorknob turned and I was loosing courage. I found a groggy cyclops there.

"Hello. I'm Tyson. You're pretty." He gave me a toothy grin. He must be Percy's half brother I had heard about.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Thanks. Oh, is Percy in there?" I tried to look inside, but it was completely dark.

"No. He said that he was at the lake. He seemed pretty mad about something. I would watch out if I were you," Tyson answered.

"Thanks" I ran to the direction of the lake as fast as I could. My dagger, the one Luke gave me, was still strapped to my leg. I quickly tied my hair into a messy ponytail and sprinted.

I finally reached the lake. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The small waves splashing on the sand. The sun rise made the lake sparkle. I found Percy sitting on the sand, staring out into the sea. I sighed.

I ran to where Percy was without him noticing. Then, I sat next to him.

"Hey, Percy." He didn't answer. He just kept staring at the lake. "Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday about Luke. I was being a total jerk and deserved being yelled at by someone like you." I could hear Percy move a little. I stared down at my feet like they were the most interesting thing. "I'm sorry. The only reason that I stood up for Luke was because I thought that...that he was still all good. I guess I was wrong. Yeah, a daughter of Athena, getting something wrong. But I don't care. The only thing I care about is that you're still my friend." I reached my hand and grabbed his. He turned his head to face me. His eyes shone in the sunlight. It was even more breathtakingly beautiful than the lake.

""I'm sorry that I got all mad, Annabeth. I know, you and Luke have been friends since you were little. I would see you hanging around with him all the time when we were younger. It's just, I don't trust people as much. That's why I pulled pranks when we were younger. I felt like I was being used, as entertainment. As if I was made just for someone to laugh at. And I guess I was right. The gods, they are playing with us. They are playing with everyone, but I don't care. As long as something good comes out at the end, I'm fine with the results." Percy squeezed my hands. I could feel a blush creep up to my face.

Suddenly, I can feel myself leaning in. My eyes were slowly closing. Percy was doing the same thing. I was able to feel his breath on my lips. Time was so slow around us. It felt like we were being watched, which we probably were.

"What are you guys doing?" Me and Percy quickly looked at Thalia standing behind us. Both of our faces turned so red, I was going to blame it on the sun. Sorry Lord Apollo.

"N-nothing," Percy stuttered. We both looked at each other and quickly looked away. Oh. My. Gods. I almost kissed Percy. Percy Jackson. The same boy that pulled pranks on me years ago. Mom is going to kill me!

"Are you guys sure that that was nothing, because that looked like something." Thalia tried hard not to laugh when we both looked at her with shock one our faces.

"No, we weren't doing anything. I-it was just talking. About stuff." I tried to say this without stuttering, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry guys. I'm just here because I needed to talk to you two about something that I hear is going on. I didn't mean to interrupt you to." Both me and Percy turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Well," Percy cut in, "What do you want to talk to us about?" Thalia's face suddenly turned serious.

"Well, I heard that you two are going on a quest. And I heard that it has something to do with Luke, Nico, Jason, and Althea. Please tell me everything." Percy and I exchanged looks and nodded.

"Okay." I sat down and gestured the other two to sit down as well. The sand was really soft and warm. "Thalia, Percy found out that Althea isn't actually the daughter of Hephaestus. He checked with her half-brother, but he had never heard of her. She's hiding something. We're going to find out what. But the thing is, Althea, Nico, and Jason are kidnapped." Thalia gave me and Percy shocked looks. Her eyes were wide and mouth was hanging a little.

"And that's not all. Luke is the one that is keeping them hostage. He said that he was going to use them as bait to lure me and Annabeth into a trap. And, he's leading a bunch of monsters. I think that's why that empousa attacked us a few days ago. It makes perfect sense. And the prophecy was,

_ Three must start, to east they will go_

_They will travel to a place they know_

_Lightning's birthplace is where you need to find_

_ One's betrayal and one's own kind"_

Percy explained. I haven't told him the whole prophecy. I still don't think telling them would be wise. By now, Thalia looked like she wanted to pass out. Her electric blue eyes were filled with horror. I don't think I can look at her like this without a tear streaming down my face. But something about Thalia's expression told me that she knew that this was coming. I decided to ignore this for now.

"Thalia," I squeaked. "I know how you feel right now. It's okay. I promise that Luke will get what he deserves." That last part I had to let out. I was already feeling like I was falling into a trap.

"I-I didn't think that Luke would do this. I-I'm just really shocked." Thalia stared out at the distance like she did yesterday. "Thanks guys. Yes, I accept to go on the quest with you." She gave a us reassuring smile and I hugged her.

"Thanks, Thalia. I know that it's hard. I have a confession to make. When I was in your room a few days ago, I found a picture of you and Luke. You guys looked so happy and excited. I knew that there was something going on. And I'm pretty sure what." Thalia blushed. I smiled. I looked at Percy and I could tell by his expression that he was thinking the same thing.

Thalia then stood up and shouted, "Okay, let's go kick some monster butt and save our friends."

"Thanks, Thalia. Now, let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading. I had writers block. Plus, Valentines Day was a while ago, and mine sucked. SOmething happened two weeks ago that made me kind of queasy. Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Percy's POV

I can't believe it. Besides the quests, I'm pretty queasy. Annabeth and I almost kissed. We almost KISSED! Just thinking about it makes my face burn up. But, Thalia was there to ruin the moment. Yeah, yeah, I-uh...I admit that I wanted to kiss her. I've always liked her. Ever since years ago. I just can't believe that she is defending Luke. I mean, he kidnapped our friends. Who would do something like that?

Right now, I'm in my cabin, getting ready for the quest. First, we plan on going east. Then, we're going to go to San Francisco. But that's all we have planned out.

"Bye, Tyson. I hope that we can see each other again."

"Okay. I hope I see you too with An-an-an" he started to stutter like he accidentally said something. "an-an-an orange. I hope to see you with an orange." He gave me a childish grin. I scratched my head.

"What are you saying, Tyson? Are you alright?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, uh...Beautiful weather it is outside. Don't you just want to run outside and- oh look! There's Grover." Tyson pointed behind me and I turned around. Right when my eyes left him, he ran out the door.

"Tyson!" I yelled, but he was already gone. But Grover actually was there.

"Hey Percy. I heard that you're going on a quest." Grover looked the same as yesterday.

"Hi Grover. Um, yeah. That's the reason I was running yesterday. Jason, Nico, and Althea were kidnapped by Luke. That's why I ran away from you."

"Gee, I feel so appreciated." He looked at me skeptically.

"Sorry dude. Anyway, did you see what happened with Tyson? He just ran out when I asked him a question. Do you have anything to do with this quest? Everyone is acting pretty strange. Whatever.

"Um, no. What? I don't know anything." Grover started to sweat.

"You're lying Grover. What are you hiding?" I asked skeptically.

"N-nothing. Or at least, nothing that big." He gave me a sheepish grin, going great with his goat bleats and hair legs.

"Come on Grover. Tell, me. If there's something going on that I don't know about, tell me." He started to sweat even more. His breathing quickened and his voice was an octave higher.

"Nope. Nothing g-going on. Bye!" He quickly ran out of my cabin.

"Grover, wait!" But he was already gone. What is going on? People are acting kind of weird. First Thalia because she didn't seem surprised at all that Luke kidnapped Nico, Jason, and Althea. Then, Chiron. He seemed pretty chilled, like he wanted me and Annabeth to go on this quest. Now, it's Grover and Tyson. They were horrible liars, but good enough to get away with it.

"What the Hades is going on here," I whispered to myself. I continues packing. I brought a blue backpack and put in a weeks worth of clothes, ambrosia, nectar, some food, and other supplies we might need. I had Riptide in my pocket. "I'm ready."

I stepped outside into the morning air of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was running around. Some of the Ares kids were in the sword arena with the Apollo kids, and the Aphrodite cabin were in the Pegasus stables. I walked up to Half-Blood hill to see Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron, and Argus waiting there for me.

"You're late, Kelp head," Thalia said impatiently.

"Sorry, Pinecone face," I spat back.

"Hi, Percy. Are you guys ready?" Annabeth still looked like she had yesterday. An orange camp; shirt with denim shorts, some Nikes, and a dagger strapped around her leg. The only thing different was that she had her baseball cap in her pocket. From what I've heard, it can make her invisible, which is a great advantage for us.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I whispered to myself.

"Thalia, may I please speak to you?" Chiron gestured Thalia to her pine and started to discuss with her about something. Annabeth was talking to Argus, but I doubt that he was able to speak back. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on them. I wasn't able to make out all there words, but Chiron looked serious.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, what if they find out in the middle of the quest? And what about the monsters? What happened with them?" Chiron whispered.

"Yeah. You should have seen what happened. It was just so...you know. And they will find out at the end anyways. I'm pretty sure that he has a plan. I Iris messaged him a few days ago and he looked fine. I really doubt that something bad will happen. Unless, the monsters find out." Find out what? What happened? This is killing me! And my ADHD didn't help at all.

"Very well, my child. I wish you good luck." Chiron nodded and rolled back down to camp, but not without a good-bye.

"Good bye! You must do what you think is right." And with that, he disappeared.

"Well, let's get a move on," Thalia cut in.

"Thalia, what happened b-" I stopped. I don't know if I should bring this up right now. What if she won't answer me? Or what if I just make it worse?

"yeah?" She gave me a questioning look.

"N-nothing."

We all piled into Argus's van and drove towards Tobay beach. During the ride, Thalia was talking to Argus about the directions or whatever. Me and Annabeth were in the back, next to each other. It was very awkward.

"So," I broke the silence, "about what happened this morning..." My shoes looked more interesting now and my face turned bright red.

"Um, lets just...pretend that never happened. Okay?" Annabeth gave me a smile.

"Oh, okay." I was a little disappointed.

When we reached our destination, Argus winked at us with half of his eyes, which was pretty disturbing, but we waved goodbye. The Atlantic Ocean was across from the bay so, we walked that way.

Not a lot of people were here today. A few tourists sprinkled across the waters, like little fish.

"Wow," was all I can say. It was a beautiful sight. The seagulls were flying across the sky, seashells were found under our feet, and the water was calm and smelled of salt.

"It's beautiful. It must feel really nice to go here during the summer." Annabeth, Thalia, and I walked towards the water, making sure that our camp shirts are covered up.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Thalia asked when we reached the shore.

"I have no idea. The prophecy said that we were supposed to go east. This east. It probably has to do something with Percy since it's the ocean." They both looked at me like I had a suggestion.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have nothing." Both of their shoulders slumped.

"Great. We are at our first destination and we don't know what we're supposed to do." Thalia looked pretty annoyed.

"Maybe that person can help over there," Annabeth said, pointing towards someone.

"Sure." We all walked closer to her and I realized why Annabeth said that this person could help. They person was wearing a toga, a white silky one, with gladiator sandals. It was a woman. Her hair was a fair brown with streaks of blonde in it. She was probably in her thirties and was sitting down on the sand, looking out at sea.

"Um, excuse me. Do you, ah, know anything about Greek Mythology?" I asked. Thalia elbowed me in the stomach. The woman gave me a death glare, close to Thalia's.

"What he means is, have you seen anything weird? I mean, something out of the ordinary or something you can't explain?" The woman turned her head back to the ocean.

"And what if I said that I do know of your kind?" Her voice was melancholy, but a hint of anger.

"I don't know. Look, are you a god, or monster, or whatever?" I know my question sounded stupid. I probably shouldn't have said that. She glared back at me.

"What do you want, son of Poseidon?" she spat at me. My face turned pretty annoyed.

"Look lady. Either you help us and we'll leave you or you can keep being mean and I'll chop you up with my sword." Great. I'm probably going to get blasted into pieces.

"Fine." She stood up and held out her arm. "I'm Amphitrite. The wife of Poseidon." Oh my gods. My eyes widened with shock.

"SO that's why you were mean to me. 'Cause I'm the son of Poseidon, but with another woman." Her face turned into anger. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down, finding Annabeth and Thalia on their knees, looking at me with their own death glares. Girls can be so scary sometimes.

" I'm not going to kneel down to a goddess that disrespected me. If she wants respect, I expect some back." Amphitrite looked liked she wanted to cut off my head and feed it to Cetus.

"Very well. What brings you here, children of the gods." Annabeth and Thalia got up, but some people were staring.

"We're on a quest and we need to find out our first destination. Please help us," Annabeth said. Amphitrite was reluctant to help, but eventually, talked.

"You are very wise child. I can tell by your eyes. They are just like your mothers. One day, you'll make an intelligent person." Annabeth smiled at the compliment. Then, she turned towards Thalia.

"You daughter of Zeus, have a special personality. It's beyond what you think it is. And your pretty witty, thinking this up." Thalia flashed a nervous grin. Then, she turned to me. Oh great.

"And you, child of the sea. You are not my child, so I do not expect anything big, but since you are a child of my husband's, I will tell you that you are very important indeed. To this quest, to the people that care about you the most, and to the world. You will find your own ways. I don't need to show you children anything else, but this." And right at that moment, her hand opened up, showing three white whistles. "You will need this on your journey. Blow on this, and three hippocampi will come to your rescue. But be warned, you can only use this once. Once, it is activated, it will disappear. Make sure that you are within three hundred feet to the ocean, or the hippocampi will not come. Use it wisely." She gave us each one, and then, she poofed into a thick fog.

I started to cough on the fog. Ew.

"So, what now. We have just gone to our first destination. What did the prophecy say next, Annabeth?" I asked, after coughing my step-mom.

"Well, the prophecy said that we will have to go to a place that we know. And besides camp and Thalia's house, it's at my place."

"Okay, how are we going to go there. It's like, a bajillion miles away. You can't possibly go through air or the sea. Zeus might blast me to pieces and if we go in the water, it'll take way too much time to get there."

"Then, we should probably go by train. It's the fastest way." Thalia suggested. We nodded.

We all arrived at the Amtrak station a few miles away. Right now, it's about five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Three tickets to San Francisco, please." The ticket booth man gave us our tickets and we boarded the train to San Fran.

"Oh my gods, these seats are so comfy!" I layed back on mine and put my hands on the back of my head, sticking my feet on the seat across from me.

"Get off my seat, Seaweedbrain," Annabeth warned with her dagger in her hand. I gulped, surprised that no one noticed the dagger. It probably looked like a piece of wood. I wuickly put my feet down to avoid cuts.

"Well, we need to plan out everything that we're going to do in San Fran. Are we going to stay at your house, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I looked at her and she had sadness in her eyes.

"Is it okay if we just stay at a hotel? I don't think I'll be able to face my dad. Even if my step-mom had told him that I had already found out, I don't think that I'll be able to take it. It's just too painful." Her face darkened.

"Sure. For you Annabeth, anything." Thalia kicked me in the shin.

"Yeah Annabeth. I understand." I glared at Thalia. I would've said something like that even if she hadn't kicked me. Man, girls are not only scary, but they're strong too. May this be a warning for you boys.

"Thanks guys." We all became silent after that. Eventually, Annabeth drifted of to sleep. I thought that right now would be a good time to bring something up.

"So, what were you and Chiron talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is why some of the characters seem a little OOC. Sorry that I hadn't explained that before. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one

"So, what were you and Chrion talking about?" Thalia looked at me skeptically. "Nice try, Thals. That's not going to work on me." She scoffed.

"Fine, fine. You caught me." She shook her head. "I didn't want to be found out this way."

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Annabeth's birthday party." What?

"Wait, so you and Chiron were talking about Annabeth's birthday? At a time like this?" I didn't seem to buy the story.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but she has been in San Francisco for almost her whole life. She finally got to come here and I want her to enjoy it. But Luke just had to kidnap Jason, Nico, and Althea. It's just not fair." Thalia put her head onto her hands. She took in a deep breath and out. I almost felt bad. "I was going to surprise her at camp, but because of what happened here," she shook her head. I don't think that I'll ever be as good as a friend that she thinks I am." I patted Thalia on the back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But you and Chiron were talking about monsters and somebody having a plan. What's that all about?" Thalia stayed still for a few seconds.

"Annabeth's dad was supposed to come here and congratulate her for turning seventeen. I never thought that this would happen." She gestured to the train that we're on.

"It's okay. I just hope she didn't hear all of that." I pointed to Annabeth. She was laying on the window and her cheeks were rosy. She looked really cute. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, and her position was pretty funny. There was an empty seat next to her's so she put her foot on it, avoiding the arm rest. I smiled. Thalia seemed to notice the way I was looking at her.

"You know, Luke is very close to Annabeth." My heart dropped. I didn't need to hear that right now.

"Really?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Yeah. She met him at camp and they were the best of buds when you two didn't hang around. She was so happy back then. I can't believe how much she's grown." Thalia stared down at Annabeth. She was like a big sister figure to Annabeth, besides being her best friend.

"Why would she still have feelings for Luke? I mean, he kidnapped our friends, made us go on a dangerous quest, and made us feel sluggish. Why would she defend him?" I looked at Annabeth reluctantly. I can't believe that she trusts Luke, after all he did. She should just leave him.

"It's not that easy, Percy. Like that quote. 'It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, & a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. . ."

It made sense. Somehow. Suddenly, the speakers on the train activated.

"Attention to all passengers traveling to San Francisco. We will arrive there early in the morning. Please be prepared and wake anyone up if you find them asleep. Thank you," the PA said.

"Well, I guess we better catch some sleep." Thalia layed back on her chair and stuck her foot out next to Annabeth's, one the seat across from ours.

"Okay." I watched as Thalia fell into slumber. I couldn't help, but feel like I was missing something. After what Thalia told me about Luke and Annabeth feeling close, I felt...left out. No that's not the word. Jealous. I felt jealous. Jealous of Thalia and Annabeth to have close friends like that. Jealous of Thalia and Luke spending time together that I never really got to understand. Jealous of Luke because of his relationship with Annabeth.

I groaned. Why do I feel this way? My heart was pounding, faster and faster every second. Soon, I fell asleep.

Of course, being a demigod, I had another demigod dream. This time, it wasn't a dream, but a flashback. A flashback of the times Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth were all together, a group. They were at camp, sword fighting, all with scratched somewhere on their bodies. Annabeth stood in the corner, knees bent, dagger in hand. She looked about seven or eight years old. She still had the blond hair and tan skin plus the gray eyes. But this Annabeth was different than the one I know now.

Thalia was in the right of Annabeth, wearing her usual black clothing and spiky hair. She looked around twelve years old and had a spear in one hand, and her camp necklace in the other, twirling it on her fingers. She stood up strait, her weight shifting onto her right leg. I looked on the left of Annabeth and found Luke. He looked around fourteen or fifteen. His scar wasn't on his cheek and he looked cheerful and happy. His smile was warm and it made sense why everyone liked to be around him. He made the best out of situations. But I knew that Luke had a bad past and it was affecting him in some way. His short cropped sandy hair was wet and his sword was in his right hand. He just stood up strait, like Thalia, but had his sword on his shoulder, the blunt side touching his skin.

"Good job, guys!" he yelled. Annabeth and Thalia smiled at each other. "That was great! You should have seen yourselves. You two are going to be awesome fighters." He lightly punched Annabeth and Thalia on their shoulders as he walked over.

"Thanks, Luke. We couldn't have done it without you." Thalia gave Luke a reassuring smile. Annabeth gave him a toothy grin, except that her two front teeth were missing. She was really adorable when she was little. I still can't believe that this is the girl who I'm on a quest with.

"You're welcome, guys. Or should I say girls?" He raised and eyebrow and Thalia rolled her eyes. A conch shell blew in the distance.

"Time for dinner. I guess we can go now." The three of them all walked out of the arena, leaving me behind. Suddenly, my dream changed.

I was still in the arena, but the air seemed tense. For some reason, I felt like something bad was going to happen. And let me tell you, I'm almost always wrong.

Luke was in the corner, slashing dummies and stabbing them in the gut. My eyes widened as he actually kicked one of their head's off. He seemed angered. His scar appeared this time, only adding to the evil on his face. Then, Thalia and Annabeth walked in. They looked older. I guess I fast forwarded.

Thalia was at least seventeen or sixteen now, though her clothes didn't look any different from her hair. Annabeth was about twelve. Her two front teeth looked like they had grown back. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a camp necklace, something that I missed in the flashback. A ring was in the center of it. I could recognize this as the time I went to camp with them, but I was nowhere to be found.

"Luke, what's wrong? You've been acting kind of strange lately," Thalia said, her arms crossed over her chest. Luke didn't take his eyes off the dummies. He just kept stabbing them. "Luke, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Thalia asked again. This time, Luke snapped.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He stormed towards them, Annabeth taking a step back behind Thalia. "What's wrong is that I didn't train hard enough thanks to you two. I got this scar," he pointed to the long scar on his face, "because you two kept bothering me with your silly little games. I failed my quest. And it's probably going to be the last chance I ever get one! And I have something to add to that. Do you think that it's fair to receive a quest that was already done? NO! Someone already accomplished it. What good is that? My father can't even make good quests. And they normally cause trouble anyway." His face was a few inches in front of Thalia's. But she didn't flinch. She seemed fine with it.

"So what? At least you got a quest. Have you seen the kids in your cabin lately? Most of them aren't even Hermes's kids. Their parents chose to ignore them. Some have even stayed their for years not knowing when or why their parent's won't claim them! Think about it! Those kids aren't lucky enough. Show some respect. Even if someone failed a quest, they'll feel good about it, knowing that they tried everything they could to prevent something bad from happening. Even if it means doing something that has already been done. And don't blame us. We had nothing to do with you." Thalia stared intently at him. From the look of his face, he seemed shocked. Then, it turned back to anger.

"Just leave," he said gritting his teeth.

"Gladly. Let's go, Annabeth." Thalia stormed out the arena without looking back. And when I said stormed, I mean, it literally stormed. Lightning and thunder rumbled and flashed in the skies. It started to pour, but it didn't affect camp, because of it's border.

Annabeth was reluctant to walk away from Luke.

'No, Annabeth! Leave!' I wanted to say, but my voice didn't work. Neither did my mobility.

"Luke?" Annabeth whispered to Luke as he went back to slashing the hay dummies. "Luke?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" he screamed at Annabeth. This surprised me, and Annabeth. But it surprised Luke the most. His expression softened. "Look, I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just haven't felt right anymore. So is it okay if you leave?" He hung his face down low. Annabeth nodded and exited the arena.

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, Seaweedbrain. Wake up!" I found Annabeth shaking me.

"Huh,what?" I got up fast and Annabeth's face was only a few centimeters from mine. Our eyes turned wide and our cheeks burned. Then, we turned back to reality.

"Guys, we're in San Fran," Thalia said, looking out the window. That dream will haunt me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if you read my first chapter for this, it said Annabeth's birthday then Jason's. I meant for it to say Annabeth's. Thanks for noticing it!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Annabeth's POV

Home sweet home. San Francisco. I can't believe that I'm back. But who said that I wanted to be back here. My mom and dad have been lying to me about my whole life. They actually did me more harm than safe. We moved farther away from where I was thought to be the safest. Don't they care? If they would've told me sooner, I would have been fine. But, know, I'm not.

"Annabeth?" Thalia waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I blinked quickly.

"Annabeth, do you know where the closest hotel is?" Percy asked, clearly avoiding Thalia's question about why I spaced out.

"Oh, um, it should be the Triton hotel, by the east end of San Fran." I could hear Percy mumble something like, "Oh, great."

I knew that he doesn't like his step-brother because of their families.

We arrived at the four star hotel at one in the afternoon. I've never been here, but I've heard that this is a really cool place. Inside was marvelous. The whole structure was like a different Olympus, one that mortals, or demigods, can enjoy. Maybe we might even run into Triton.

"Room with three beds, please," Thalia said to the lady behind the counter. She eyed us suspiciously, but let it go.

"Here's your room key. Have a nice stay." She didn't even look up at us.

"Hey, guys?" Percy and I turned towards Thalia.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think that I'm going to go look around first. Don't worry, I'll see you later. I promise." I wanted to complain, but she had already taken off. I looked at Percy and he shrugged. The two of us walked into the elevator, pressing the fourth floor button. Inside the elevator, we stood next to a teenager, maybe around our age. He had tan skin and a well built body. His eyes were sea green and his hair, a raven black. He looked just like Percy.

"What are you doing here?" Percy spat at him. This must be who I think it is.

"Well, nice to see you here too, brother." He looked at Percy with a scary smile, but his face softened when he looked towards me. It's Triton. "And who must this lovely lady be?" One of his eyebrows was higher than the other. He took me by the hand, and kissed it, gently. I couldn't help but blush.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." I gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"The name's Triton. Percy's awesome, cool, and single brother." I could see Percy fuming in the back, trying to hold in some sort of anger.

"Well, since you're a god, can you tell us something that will help us on our quest? Maybe our next location?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry darling, but I'm not suppose to tell you." He ran his fingers through his hair. Was he...flirting with me?

"Um, it's alright." Suddenly, the elevator dinged.

"Till we meet again." He winked at me as Percy and I stepped out of the elevator. Then, it closed.

"Did you see that? What a total loser. If I were a girl, I would smack him in the face and run." Percy seemed annoyed.

"What's wrong, Percy? I think that he's okay. I mean, sure, you don't like him because of the whole family thing, but give him a chance."

"I try, Annabeth. I really try. But it doesn't work. We can't agree on anything and his mom already hates me. And what's wrong is that he was coming on to you. Didn't you see that? It was almost like he was trying to...seduce you." He shivered.

"Why do you care?" For some reason, Percy's being kind of protective. "You're not, jealous, are you?" For some reason, I really wanted to know his answer.

Percy flushed red. "Um, it's just that, um... we should probably get inside." He had the key and walked down the hall, to our room. My heart dropped. Why, why do I feel like this. I've always been insecure, but never like this.

The room was magnificent! Tall, wooden chairs sat int the corner, next to a pot of geraniums. The placed smelled of the sea and had an earthy sound to it. The beds were covered with luscious black and carmel patterns, cascading down and getting wider and wider. Just like my smile.

Percy plopped down on his bed and let out a big groan.

"This feels so good! The train ride had my back breaking!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"Seaweed brain."

"At least I'm not a Wise girl." He sat up, one eyebrow higher than the other, just like Triton, but more brighter and happier.

"Can you think of a name even dumber than that," I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You know you love that name, Wise girl." He slouched and gave me a warm smile.

I turned, locking my eyes with Percy's. It feels like I'm back at camp, years ago, with the boy I became friends with.

"So, you never told me if you were jealous or not." Percy reddened and for some reason, so did I.

"Um, it's, ah-"

"Just spit it out, Percy." He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Yes, Annabeth, okay? I was jealous. I am jealous. It's because I'm not comfortable with any other person coming on to you. It just makes me feel...angry. But I know why." He gave me a reassuring smile, one that warmed my heart just right.

"Why, Percy? Why are you jealous?" Suddenly, my voice became softer and we were both staring at each other. I was leaning closer and closer. And so was he. I closed my eyes, and then, felt soft lips on mine. My heart skipped a beat. His hair spilled against my forehead. I leaned in closer, deepening this feeling. I didn't need another answer from him. I knew why. And I feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about not uploading faster, but I had severe writer's block. Plus, school isn't making anything easier. But, I want to recommend an awesome book! It's called Enclave by Ann Aguirre. It's so cute and exciting, but has some romance in it. Almost like the Hunger Games. Check it out!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

I can't believe that I kissed Percy. The Percy Jackson. My friend from camp. Thalia's annoying cousin. Oh my gods! My mom is going to kill me! And Percy!

I had these thoughts in my head while I was sleeping. I was half conscious, but enough that I could hear my soft heart beat.

It's night and Percy and Thalia were laying in their beds, asleep. Thalia came back like she said she would. Ryan was in his room, probably also asleep. My heart was jumping out of my chest. Then, I fell asleep, listening to the silent breaths of my best friends.

Flashback

Percy leaned in and kissed me. On the lips. I can't believe it! My face reddened with embarrassment, but I liked this feeling.

We pulled away.

"Woah," Percy said. I couldn't help but put on a big smile. He gave me a goofy one back. Then, Thalia came in.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" She had a big grin on her face like she knew what happened.

"N-nothing," Percy stammered. My heart sank. I didn't want to hear that.

Thalia seemed to notice the awkward atmosphere.

"Okay, well, let's go downstairs. They have the coolest arcade and the best pool!" She through her hands up in the air.

"You had me at arcade! Let's go!" All three of us ran out the door and down the hall. I haven't had any luxuries in a long time. I knew that Percy didn't because of how his family was holding up, but I could tell that all that mattered was that he was loved by his parents. Thalia and Percy were already down to the elevator.

While running down the hall, I ran into a teenage boy, knocking him down.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." I stuck out my arm and hand for him to grab.

"Thank you." He grabbed my hand and I helped him up. "The names Ryan." His body was really close to mine and he brushed his black hair out of his impossibly dark eyes. He was at least a few inches taller than me, with a cocky smile and was Asian. He wore a blue shirt with gray jeans and Osiris shoes. He looked like a regular teenager.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. I'm Annabeth." We shook hands and Percy looked back at me.

Percy sneered, pulling me away from his grasp.

"Whoa, whoa," he put up his hands like he was surrendering. "Don't worry. I didn't make a move on your girl." Percy and mine's faces grew red.

"She's not my girl." My face dropped.

"Well, than you shouldn't be protective of her." He shrugged.

"Guys, come on! I want to go to the arcade already!" I almost forgot that Thalia was here. She was in the corner of the hall and looked at our weird situation. "Or, we can stay here."

"Cool, you guys are going to the arcade? I was just about to go there." Percy's face filled with a murderous look. He looked like he wanted to wring the kid's neck.

"Fine," said Percy, gritting his teeth. "The names Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Cool name. I'm Ryan. Ryan Ch-Chang." He stuck out his arm to shake Percy's hand. He seemed hesitant at first, but eventually shook it. Why did he stutter saying his name?

"Okay, if you guys are done, let's go."

When we reached the arcade, it looked like a casino. Bright, neon lights were flashing everywhere. A huge pond in the middle was spraying water from a bright blue flower in the middle. A huge indoor water park and roller coaster was twisting all over the place. It was like a kid's dreamland. A huge sign hung up above the pond said, 'Crete.'

"This place is amazing!" I shouted above the rambling of hundreds of other people. I looked around the place with amazement. Shops were surrounding the place, girls and boys our age everywhere.

"I know right. Those remind me of the Doric structures like the ones from the Parthenon. I've always wanted to go there," said Ryan. I looked at him with astonishment.

"You want to visit the Parthenon, too? I want to go so bad!" His eyes lit up like torches.

"Really? What do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be an architect." His voice filled with admiration when he said the word architecture.

"Oh my gods, me too!" We started talking about places where we wanted to visit and I found out that Ryan likes a lot of the things that I do.

After talking, I ran over to a game that said 'Build Your Own City' and had a small cartoon builder on the side of it. It looked interesting so I tried it out. In a few minutes, I was stuck in the game.

Suddenly, someone comes forward and stands next to me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that this is a woman and she had long brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She looked like someone that came out of a vogue magazine.

"You like architecture, right?" I nodded, not being able to get my eyes of the screen. "Well, you'll like where you're going, daughter of Athena." My face turned pale. My stomach started to churn. I looked over to the lady and she was transforming. Transforming into something. An empousa.

With my eyes wide, I ran, trying to find Percy and Thalia and warn them. Unfortunately, Two other empousas stepped in front of me. With Thalia and Percy. Both had their claws up to their necks and they were defenseless. I was hopeless.

Everyone around us was running, screaming their heads off.

"Let them go!" I shouted over to the two other empousas. They snarled at me. I grabbed my dagger that was strapped to my leg and got ready in a defense stance.

"Daughter of Athena, are you really that dense? DO you think that you can hurt us? Look around you. Everyone's running and not one single person is trying to help you and your poor little friends." She was right.

"Don't listen to her Annabeth!" Thalia yelled over to me.

"Yeah, those donkeys don't know what they're talking about!"

"SHUT UP!" the empousa screamed. The two other tightened their grips around my friends neck. Just as I was loosing hope and plans, the lone empousa screamed an ear splitting sound and poofed into a pile of yellow dust.

Ryan ran forward, stopped next to me, and said, "You can see through the mist?"

I nodded. "Actually, I'm a demigod." He didn't look surprised at all. His sword was an imperial gold and it somehow fought different from celestial bronze.

"Cool, me too. I guess our scent was just too strong."

"So, what are we going to do?" The two empousas in front of us had Percy and Thalia.

"Don't move or your friends die!" one of them yelled. Ryan flinched.

"They're just bluffing. If they kill them, they won't get what they want," he said. Something in his voice reminded me of someone. They had the same tone. I wonder...

"On the count of three, run towards the one your boyfriend and I'll run towards the girl." A blush crept up to my face. Not now, Annabeth, not now!

"One, two, three!" We both ran forward, weapons in hand. When I reached the one that held Percy, I grabbed her arm that was around his neck, through it up into the air and kicked her stomach, right by Percy's waist. He ran forward and I ran towards the monster as she was recovering from that blow. With one slash of her hand, she tried to claw me, but I ducked and knocked her off her feet, but dropping my dagger in the process. She was laying down as I walked to retrieve my weapon and I was unaware that she was still awake.

In a split second, she grabbed me by the ankle and tugged, causing me to fall onto the ground. I tried to punch her, but she blocked them. Suddenly, I was under her. Just as she was going to finish me off, she screamed and it made my ear ring. My head started to hurt and yellow dust poured all over my clothes and onto my face.

I sputtered, trying to get the taste of disintegrating monsters out of my mouth. When I looked up, Percy was standing there, with Riptide, and held out his hand for me to get up. I took it.

"That's disgusting, Percy. And her scream nearly made me go deaf. Tell me next time when you're about to kill a monster on top of me," I teased. He laughed and we walked over to Thalia and Ryan, who were all showered with powder. "I guess I wasn't the only one." I rubbed of some of the dust from my shirt and pants.

"So, Ryan, you're a demigod, right?" Thalia asked. He nodded.

"Yup."

"So, who's your parent?" He seemed pretty uncomfortable with that question.

"Um, it's...Hephaestus." He didn't seem to be lying, but something about it seemed wrong.

"Wait, if you're a demigod, that means that we have just found someone of our own kind! Just like the prophecy said!" I exclaimed.

"That means we have to be close," said Percy.

"It makes sense. Crete is the name of this arcade, right?" They nodded. "Zeus was born on the island of Crete, which makes sense because the prophecy said '_Lightning's birthplace_.' And Ryan here is our own kind. A demigod!"

"Good job, Annabeth." Percy raised his hand and I high fived it.

"Good. Now the last part of the prophecy said that you shall see what has been done. It also warned about someone's betrayal, but I'm pretty sure that we have that all covered." I knew they were thinking the same thing I was. Luke. Except Ryan.

"Come on. We need to catch some sleep. Let's go," said Percy. We followed each other back upstairs to our rooms. Percy and Ryan were talking. They seemed to keep each other company. I knew that they'd become great friends. We followed behind the boys. Thalia and I had a conversation about Ryan.

"Did you see his style?" Thalia asked. I was confused for a moment, thinking that she was talking about his clothes. Then, I realized she was talking about his fighting style.

"Oh. No. Why? Was there something peculiar about it?" Thalia nodded.

"It was mostly defense and not attack. That's why I had to step in and help. His moves were just like...like..." Her face saddened. I knew that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Don't worry, Thals. Let's just talk in the morning."

End of Flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you guys are really smart and probably already found out who Ryan is. :3<strong>


End file.
